


l'enfer de louis (louis' hell); manada brac #13

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis soñaba con el día en que pudiera conocer a su pareja y establecerse. No tenía idea de que la mala suerte que lo había seguido toda la vida estaba por hacer una gran actuación. ¿Cómo el romance de cuento de hadas con el que siempre había soñado y tan apasionadamente había deseado se había convertido en el infierno en el que de repente se encontró?Harry siempre había sido el playboy de la casa. ¿Con una oferta sin fin de hombres deseosos, quién necesitaba una pareja? Entonces Louis entró en el cuarto de baño del club y vio algo que Harry desearía nunca hubiera visto.Ahora Harry tiene dos semanas para convencer a su pareja que él no sabía que Louis existía y ganarse su amor o Maverick podría ejecutarlo. Hablando de presiones...Louis tendrá que luchar para superar las imágenes que queman dentro de su memoria y encontrar el perdón en su corazón antes de perder a su pareja para siempre. El único giro violento en ese plan es que los humanos descubrieron su existencia y ahora buscaban su sangre.





	l'enfer de louis (louis' hell); manada brac #13

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Barc.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462407) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Décimo tercer libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**MANADA BRAC.**  
**EL INFIERNO DE LOUIS.**

 **—E** so es. Chupa mi pene. —Harry rodó la cabeza hacia atrás. Esto era vida. Libertad para joder a quien quiera, cuando quisiera y sin pareja que lo atara. Agarró un puñado de cabello de quien estaba arrodillado frente a él mientras empujaba más profundo su pene en la garganta del extraño.

Comenzó a bombear hacia la caliente caverna de la boca. Harry se subió el cierre y abrió la puerta del cubículo en el cuarto de baño. El twink era caliente y oh tan deseoso. ¿Quién era Harry para negarse?

Bailó de regreso al centro de la multitud, amaba la manera en que los cuerpos se movían, como si los bailarines estuvieran teniendo sexo ahí en la pista. La música vibraba a través de él, haciendo que estuviera duro de nuevo. Había un sinfín de voluntariosos cuerpos y todo lo que deseaban era complacer a alguien como él. Todo lo que Harry tenía que hacer era señalar a algún hombre, señalar el cuarto de baño, y eran suyos.

La parte donde ellos esperaban seguir durante más tiempo que una jodida apenas era registrada en el cerebro de Harry.

Solo un hombre podría tener su cuerpo y su alma, su pareja. Y dado que aún no se aparecía, Harry estaba disfrutando la vida.

—¿Quieres joderme?

Harry sonrió cuando el twink presionó su pene contra su cadera. Lanzó sus manos al aire, permitiéndole al delgado hombre frotarse en él como un perro.

No le importaba quién lo viera. La privacidad era reservada para su pareja. Harry tenía un buen cuerpo y a él no le importaba mostrarlo.

El club se sentía vivo, golpeando con un seductor ritmo tan intenso que él sólo podía contestar el llamado.

Cuando el twink se deslizó detrás de él, le gruñó y le dijo:—Yo estoy arriba no tú.

—Lo siento. —El chico movía su cuerpo alrededor, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de Harry, pasando sus manos por el pecho de Harry. Sus penes se sincronizaron con el ritmo del club. La fuerza de su lujuria aumentó.

El Alfa Maverick le había advertido que algún día sus hormonas vendrían a morderle el trasero. Harry se carcajeaba. Eso aún no sucedía. Trataría con eso cuando eso llegara.

—¿Cuarto de baño?— preguntó el twink mientras se empujaba hacia Harry. El hombre estaba todo sobre él, sus manos por todos lados como el de un pulpo.

—Ve allí —Harry demandó. El pequeño putito estaba demasiado feliz corriendo en esa dirección. Harry bailó un poco más, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, dejando que la música sedujera su cuerpo y lo reclamara para la noche.

Lentamente caminó entre la multitud y abrió la puerta del baño. El twink estaba frente al lavabo con los pantalones en los tobillos e inclinado, oh tan encantador. Harry no desperdició el tiempo. Sin besos, ni promesas o complicaciones. Todo esto era sexo anónimo. Sucio, sexo anónimo.

Harry bajó sus jeans a las rodillas, no le importó quién pudiera entrar. Es más. Eran bienvenidos a la diversión. El chico ya estaba lubricado y estirado. Probablemente había acabado de ser jodido por alguien más.

No importaba, Harry era un lobo Timber, incapaz de atrapar enfermedades humanas. Harry tomó su pene, le dio un ligero apretón por la emoción de eso, entonces guió su eje al interior del cuerpo del pequeño hombre. Le molestó que el chico ni siquiera preguntara sobre los condones. Aunque Harry no podía trasmitir ni contagiarse de enfermedades, el hombre debería ser más cuidadoso con su jodida vida. Harry nunca entendería por qué alguien era tan poco cuidadoso con la única vida que ellos tenían.

—Oh, joder, eres enorme. —El twink se subió más en el mostrador, levantando el culo al aire para que Harry entrara más profundo. Harry tomó sus caderas, empujando su pene dentro del chico. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su mentón tocaba su pecho, dejándose ir.

Harry había aprendido a ignorar la sensación de vacío que venía después de tener sexo anónimo. Él sólo se perdía en el acto. Quizás era por eso que tomaba a más de un amante por noche. Necesitaba alejar la sensación de soledad que amenazaba hundirlo en la desesperación.

—Más duro —gritó el twink apoyando las manos en el espejo y empujando su culo hacia el pene de Harry.

La puerta se abrió y Harry estaba demasiado perdido para importarle quién entraba. Si él quería unírseles, el twink podría chupar su pene. Se congeló en el momento, cada músculo fijo en su lugar. El sudor bajó por sus sienes mientras lentamente giraba la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Un hombre joven estaba ahí, de alrededor de un metro sesenta y cinco con un cuerpo delgado. Era hermoso, simple y jodidamente hermoso. Harry lentamente cerró los ojos mientras trataba de bloquear la vista de las lágrimas que salían de los ojos del otro hombre.

_«Esto no podía estar sucediendo»._

El hombre lloraba mientras se daba la vuelta, tomaba la perilla de la puerta y salía del cuarto de baño. Harry se salió, subió sus jeans y abrió la puerta, el twink gritaba detrás de Harry que corría tras el hermoso hombre.

Harry caminó entre la gente revisando a todos los que tenían el cabello castaño dorado, pero el hombre parecía haber desaparecido. Chocando contra alguna gente, Harry salió del club. Buscó en el estacionamiento pero su pareja no estaba a la vista.

¿Cómo pudo haberla jodido tan malditamente mal?

🥀

Louis tomó la autopista, apenas si era capaz de ver con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. La imagen de su pareja jodiendo a ese hombre quemaba sus ojos. No había manera de que él pudiera haberse quedado porque no había explicación posible para disculpar lo que había visto.

Había soñado con encontrar a su pareja desde que era un niño pequeño, y sabía que su pareja podía ser un hombre. Louis había planeado una y otra vez la perfecta vida que podría vivir cuando lo encontrara. Ellos vivirían en una linda casa estilo rancho, como su padre había hecho. Quizás ellos podrían adoptar a un niño pequeño y vivir la vida que un shifter soñaba con su pareja a su lado. Esta noche había sido un golpe en su cara.

No habría casa estilo rancho. No habría niños. Y no podría tener una vida feliz. Un sollozo salió del pecho de Louis cuando se dio cuenta que su sueño había salido volando por la ventana del carro.

Louis dirigió el carro hasta la calzada y no le importó terminar subido en el césped. Dejándo el motor en marcha corrió hacia la puerta del frente la cual abrió de golpe mientras corría llorando hacia su recámara.

Al parecer su mala suerte aparecía de nuevo amenazadoramente. Incluso desde que Louis era pequeño, recordaba que las cosas malas le sucedían. Su padre decía que era solo coincidencia, pero Louis nunca creyó eso.

¿Por qué habría nacido con una nube negra sobre su cabeza?

Su madre probablemente lo sabía y por eso le dio el nombre de Louis*, para darle una oportunidad de luchar. Muy mal que ella hubiera muerto a principios de su vida, llevándose todas las respuestas con ella.

 _(* El personaje original adaptado a  Louis se llama Heaven, que significa Cielo, pero no como sky que es cielo, más bien como el lugar en donde viven los dioses lo celestial el paraíso._ )

—¿Louis?— su padre le habló, pero Louis lo ignoró. Su corazón estaba quebrado, y él no quería hablar de eso.

—¿Qué te sucede hijo?— Su padre se entrometió en su vida privada como siempre lo hacía cuando algo molestaba a Louis.

—N–nada —gritó mientras se acomodaba en una bola, mirando hacia la pared. La imagen de su pareja jodiendo a ese pequeño bastardo aun quemaba su cerebro. Louis quería lavar su mente con un estropajo*. La cama se hundió cuando su padre se sentó y suavemente tocó su brazo, frotándolo mientras el corazón de Louis se quebraba en mil pequeños pedazos.

 _(*. scouning pag. pequeña pieza de material natural o sintético, plástico o metal, que es abrasivo y se usa para limpiar, en México se usan fibras naturales y se llama estropajo._ )

—Háblame, Louis. —La voz de su padre era suave, rogando.

Louis se rodó y se acomodó en los protectores brazos de su padre. Esto dolía malditamente tanto. —Conocí a mi pareja esta noche.

—Pero eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad?— Su padre se oía confundido.

—No cuando lo encuentras teniendo sexo con otro hombre. ―Louis sintió que otra parte de su corazón se quebraba. Esto era demasiado. Quería meterse bajo los cobertores y nunca salir de nuevo.

—¿Él qué?— su padre preguntó con un peligroso tono y sus mandíbulas tensas—. ¿Quién es él, Louis?

—No sé. No me quedé para tener una conversación mientras él empujaba su pene... —Louis comenzó a llorar de nuevo, los sollozos rasgaban su pecho. Su padre lo sostuvo más cerca, acariciando su cabello.

—Está bien, hijo. Lo entiendo. —Su padre lo mecía mientras su mano subía y bajaba por la espalda de Louis—. Nosotros arreglaremos esto.

Louis negó con la cabeza. —No quiero una pareja. Prefiero estar solo el resto de mi vida.

—Pero, hijo, son mil años. Piensa en lo que estás diciendo.

—No, no puedo quitarme esa imagen de mi cabeza. Nunca seré capaz de perdonarlo.

Su padre lo sostenía fuerte. —¿Por qué no vas a visitar a tu primo, Tangee? Aléjate un tiempo y quizás sea posible de que salga de tu cabeza.

—Está bien. No quiero estar aquí ahora, no en el cuarto en donde he pasado horas soñando con la pareja perfecta. —Louis se secó los ojos, se limpió los mocos y se enderezó.

Su padre lo miraba amorosamente. —Sabes que te amo, Louis. Solo quiero verte feliz.

Louis asintió. —Lo sé. También te amo.

—Ve a conocer a tu primo, pasa tiempo con él en la manada Brac. Dale mis saludos, ¿está bien?— Su padre retiró su cabello de la frente, dándole un beso ahí, entonces dejó a Louis con sus pensamientos.

Empacó unas cosas, lanzó su bolsa con artículos de baño arriba de todo y lo llevó a su carro. Le tomaría algunas horas llegar al territorio de Brac, pero eso le daría tiempo para aclarar su cabeza.

Había estado muy emocionado cuando su padre le habló acerca de su primo, pero había estado muy ocupado con el trabajo como para salir. Ahora que el invierno había llegado y la temporada de trabajo había llegado a su fin, su padre lo animaba a tomarse un tiempo libre y disfrutar el ser un lobo joven.

Entrando en su carro después de besar y despedirse de su padre, Louis se preparó para el largo viaje.

🥀

Era media noche cuando llegó a la Villa Brac. Demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano, dependiendo de cómo se viera, para llegar a la residencia de alguien. Louis utilizó el tiempo para recorrer el pueblo.

Era encantadoramente conservador, se sentía hogareño. Tenía una cafetería, un taller, una oficina de correos, un pequeño restaurante, y una librería al final de la ciudad. Louis vio un parque con un gazebo* y decidió esperar ahí. Estacionó el carro y caminó hacia la circular estructura. Había una banca y Louis se sentó.

 _(*. Estructura común en parques y lugares públicos, también conocida como mirador o kiosko_ )

Él veía la ciudad. No parecía un mal lugar para vivir. Había una gran área boscosa que rodeaba la ciudad, haciendo que se sintiera aislada.

Louis había pasado por algunas granjas de camino, e incluso por un centro recreativo que estaba justo en los límites del pueblo.

—¿Estás bien?

Louis levantó la vista y vio a un hombre con el cabello multicolor justo en el escalón inferior del gazebo. Se apartó, era cauteloso con los extraños.

—Solo te vi sentado aquí viéndote perdido amigo. Soy Cody. ―El hombre se apoyó en el barandal y extendió la mano hacia Louis—. Voy a abrir el restaurante para los desayunos. Puedes venir y comer algo.

Louis estaba hambriento después del largo viaje. Poniéndose de pie, Louis siguió al propietario al pequeño restaurante, donde un joven asiático esperaba en la puerta.

—Él es Keata —Cody presentó al jovencito.

—Hola, Keata. Soy Louis. —Él estrechó la mano del pequeño hombre.

—¿Tienes algún parentesco con Tangee?— Cody le preguntó mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo.

Louis levantó la vista para ver al alto hombre. —Él es mi primo. Vine a visitarlo pero llegué demasiado temprano.

—Vamos, entra, el desayuno va por la casa. Le llamaré y le avisaré que estas aquí. —Cody le quitó la llave a la puerta y dejó que Keata entrara primero.

—¿Lo conoces?— Louis lo siguió al interior, tomando asiento frente al mostrador con Keata.

—Sí, soy uno de los Centinelas que vive con el Alfa Maverick. ―Cody encendió la cafetera.

—Mi padre, Windstorm, me envió a visitarlo. ¿Él es agradable?— Louis preguntó, pero su mente realmente no estaba en la conversación. Estaba tratando de olvidar cómo pasaría los siguientes nueve o diez siglos solo. Louis hizo los deprimentes pensamientos a un lado.

—¿Tangee? Es el chico más agradable que puedas conocer. Él trabaja en el restaurante, atiende las mesas. —Cody le sirvió una taza de café a Louis, dejándola frente a él. Tomó la cuchara, le agregó un poco de azúcar a su café y lo agitó. Louis luchaba contra la urgencia de llorar. Él estaba aquí para alejarse de eso, no para ser un gran y llorón bebé frente a la manada de su primo.

—Entonces, ¿lo conoceré hoy en la mañana?— Louis se sintió relajado cuando el líquido de su bebida bajó por su garganta. Era un buen café. Agregó un poco de crema, endulzando el sabor.

—Sí, debe estar aquí dentro de una hora. Es cuando empiezan las prisas de los desayunos. Su pareja lo traerá antes para que ustedes dos se conozcan.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse de nuevo cuando Cody mencionó a la pareja de Tangee. Eso le recordó el hecho de que él nunca tendría pareja.

Su estómago se oprimió con el vacío que sintió en su interior. Las imágenes de la noche anterior estaban frente a él, como si su pareja estuviera justo aquí jodiendo a ese pequeño puto. Se frotó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, rogándole a su mente que dejara de mostrárselo.

—Hey, ¿dije algo malo?

Sin importar por qué, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Louis se secó los ojos con una servilleta que Keata le dio. —Lo siento, no. Conocí a mi pareja anoche. Descubrí que es un tramposo bastardo. —Louis miró hacia Keata—. Lo siento por mi lenguaje.

—Eso es rudo. Siento oír eso. ¿Exigirás una retribución?

—No, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama. Solo me alejé como un cobarde asustado. —Louis se rió un poco mientras trataba de secarse los ojos.

—No como un cobarde asustado, como alguien con el corazón lastimado. Desearía saber quién es. Lo desgarraría por ti. —Cody llenó otra taza de café y se la dio, sonriéndole tristemente a Louis.

—Gracias. Probablemente nunca lo vea de nuevo en mi vida. Probablemente tenga a alguien en la cama ahora. —Louis suspiró, cansado del tema. Tomó un trago de café, tratando de sacar las imágenes de su cabeza. Eso no podía seguir obsesionándolo.

—Bien, siempre serás bienvenido aquí —dijo Cody firmemente.

—Gracias, Cody. —La amabilidad no ayudaba mucho cuando el dolor era tan intenso. Louis realmente no quería estar aquí. Ahora no quería estar en ningún lado. ¿A dónde podría ir para escapar al dolor en su interior?

—No hay problema. Voy a llamar a casa. —Cody lo dejó y fue a hacer la llamada. Una pequeña mano tocó su brazo. Se giró y le sonrió a Keata.

—¿A quién tenemos aquí?— Un alto y rubio hombre cruzó las puertas dobles y cromadas que iban a la cocina. El hombre era atractivo, tenía suave cabello rubio, lindos ojos azules y una barba de candado alrededor de su boca. Sus ojos sonreían cuando él lo hizo.

—Soy Louis. —Extendió la mano.

—George. —El hombre estrechó la mano—. ¿Estás relacionado con Tangee?

—Primos —Louis admitió. ¿Él era un lobo?

—Entonces te haré algo de desayunar, Louis. —George regresó hacia las puertas.

—Él es amable. —Keata comentó mientras Louis jugaba con el servilletero.

Veinte minutos después, Louis tenía un plato lleno de comida frente a él. No tenía mucho apetito pero comería un poco para no ofender a la gente que había sido tan hospitalaria con él. Keata seguía acompañándolo hasta que su primo y su pareja llegaron.

Él y Tangee se quedaron de pie un momento, revisándose el uno al otro. El hijo de su tío Sky tenía muchos tatuajes, aunque el chico era hermoso, y los rasgos de la familia eran fuertes en Tangee. Louis en cambio tenía los rasgos de su madre. Eso sería genial, excepto que él odiaba como sus ojos azules parecían dominar su cara.

—Se siente extraño conocer a otro miembro de la familia del lado de mi padre —Tangee admitió.

Bueno, al menos su primo era honesto. —Pienso lo mismo. —Ellos se quedaron así un momento luchando por encontrar algo qué decir. ¿Qué le dices a un primo que nunca has visto antes?

—¿Te vas a quedar un tiempo? —Tangee preguntó mientras registraba la entrada en el reloj.

—Si, si está bien para ti. —Louis se sentó y comió su desayuno. Aun se sentía un poco extraño aunque la tensión parecía desaparecer entre ellos.

—Eso es cool. Al menos no tendremos que esconder el secreto contigo como lo hacemos cuando nos visita el hijo de Mark. ―Tangee rellenó la taza de café de Louis. Él iba a estar acelerado por horas si seguían haciendo eso.

—¿Mark?

—Una de las parejas o ¿él es un guerrero? No estoy seguro, pero él es humano. —Tangee se encogió de hombros y bajó la jarra del café.

—Está bien. —La declaración confundió a Louis pero decidió que lo iba a dejar pasar. Ya tenía suficiente en su mente ahora.

—Loco puede llevarte a casa, para que te instales. Cuando termine mi turno, nos veremos ahí. —Tangee se colocaba el medio delantal alrededor de su cintura mientras hablaba.

—Te veré ahí. —Louis se despidió de todos y siguió a Loco fuera del restaurante—. Traje mi carro, así que te seguiré.

—Está bien, te veré en la casa. —Loco subió a su camioneta.

Su primo no lo había hecho nada mal al encontrar a su pareja. El hombre era impactante con su largo cabello plateado, y era alto como un guerrero debería de ser.

Su pareja también era alto por lo que Louis alcanzó a ver antes de salir corriendo. Su pareja estaba construido como un guerrero, con lindos músculos cincelados, ondulado cabello y ojos verdes. Podía decir que su pareja mediría uno ochenta. Louis sintió las lágrimas formarse de nuevo. Demasiados malos recuerdos que incluían el ver que jodía al twink que tenía inclinado delante de él.

El carro se movió un poco, la humedad en su ojos nublaba su vista haciendo que momentáneamente se borrara el camino, necesitaba controlarse. Loco disminuyó la velocidad y lo miró por el retrovisor. Todo lo que necesitaba era un accidente de tráfico.

Louis sacó el brazo por la ventanilla indicándole a la pareja de su primo que él estaba bien. Realmente no lo estaba pero estaba lo suficientemente bien para seguir manejando.

Ellos llegaron frente a una gran casa, parecida a la casa en que vivía su Alfa. Bueno, las casas se veían totalmente diferentes, pero eran igualmente enormes. Estacionando el carro, Louis salió y sacó su maleta de la cajuela.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso. —Loco tomó las cosas de Louis.

—Gracias. —Siguió al guerrero a las escaleras del porche y la puerta del frente.

Bueno, este era el lugar que llamaría su hogar por un tiempo. No quería regresar a sus malos recuerdos, a su cuarto en el que una vez tuvo esperanzas y sueños de una larga y feliz vida que compartiría junto a su pareja.

Louis suspiró. Él bien podría empezar a olvidar a su pareja. Empezar una nueva vida. Quizás el Alfa podría dejarlo quedarse aquí.

Uno podía solo esperarlo.

Siguió a Loco por las escaleras, le agradeció al lobo y tomó sus cosas para instalarse. Había unos asientos en la ventana, yendo hacia ahí, Louis miró hacia el enorme patio. Vio un pequeño jardín y unos columpios. Se preguntaba si habría algunos niños aquí. Eso sería lindo. Louis amaba a los niños. Quizás debería salir a correr y aclarar su cabeza.

Decidió mejor tomar una siesta, Louis cerró los ojos y las imágenes de su pareja lo acecharon de nuevo, grandes ojos verdes lo veían, burlándose de él. Golpeando el cojín debajo de él, cerró los ojos de nuevo.

🥀

Harry llevó su camioneta al taller de Mark. Dado que Nero, la pareja del guerrero Gunnar, no había aprobado su camioneta nueva, tenía que ir con el mecánico a que revisara el ruido que le oía.

Mark se acercó y le estrechó la mano. —¿Cuál parece ser el problema?

—No lo sé, solo comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños. —Harry siguió a Mark hacia su camioneta, vio al hombre levantar el cofre y checar los fluidos.

—Bueno, para empezar, necesitas aceite. Le haré un cambio de aceite.

Harry asintió. Infiernos él ni siquiera sabía qué tenía mal, y probablemente aun no lo sabría así Mark se lo explicara. La mecánica no era una inclinación que Harry tuviera.

—Puedes usar la camioneta del taller si necesitas ir a algún lugar —Mark ofreció.

Harry miró hacia la linda clásica Ford. Era una belleza, pero él temía que le pasara algo malo. Harry conducía fuerte. —Está bien. Solo iré al restaurante a comer algo. Avísame cuando terminen.

—No hay problema. —Mark metió la camioneta y la subió al elevador y comenzó a levantarla.

Harry dejó al mecánico que revisara lo que fuera que estuviera mal con la camioneta mientras iba hacia el restaurante. Una vez que terminó de comer se dirigió a la librería.

—Hey, Murphy.

El propietario estaba detrás del mostrador donde arreglaba el aparador de la librería. —Hola, Harry. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Oliver me pidió que revisara si los siguientes libros de la serie habían llegado y si llegaron algunos de los mangas para Keata. ―Keata era la pareja del guerrero Cody. Él y su primo Kyoshi habían sido secuestrados en el Japón y traídos a América para convertirlos en esclavos sexuales.

Afortunadamente, ellos lograron huir, y el guerrero Storm los había rescatado. Keata no hablaba tan bien el inglés como la otra pareja. Oliver, ordenaba mangas en japonés para que Keata los disfrutara.

—Tengo ambos. Déjame ir por ellos. Están atrás.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo. La visión de su pareja seguía jugando en su mente. Era hermoso, con el cabello castaño plumoso, los más enormes ojos azules que hubiera visto alguna vez y la desgarradora expresión en su cara. Por millonésima vez Harry se maldijo.

¿Por qué el destino eligió ese exacto momento para presentarle a su pareja?

Harry gruñó. Quería a su pareja, lo quería aquí ahora. Su pene que normalmente estaba duro el noventa por ciento de las veces estaba flácido bajo su jeans. Su libido había caído en picada.

Esto no era por su flácido pene. Esto era acerca de encontrar a su pareja y lograr que el hombre lo perdonara. Probablemente había jodido su oportunidad. Harry se preguntaba si incluso lo vería de nuevo.

Harry sentía su corazón pesado en su oprimido pecho al pensar en perder a su pareja. Frotó su palma sobre su pecho, deseando regresar a la noche anterior y cambiar lo que había sucedido.

Pensó en regresar al club y hacer guardia hasta que apareciera su pareja. Pero por la manera en que se fue, el hombre no iba a poner un pie ahí de nuevo. Por más que Harry esperara eso.

—Aquí están. ¿Debo ponerlos en la cuenta de Oliver?

—Supongo. Envía la nota a la casa. Nero verá que se te pague. —Harry tomó la bolsa de Murphy.

—No vence hasta el fin de mes. ¿Maverick tiene un nuevo asistente?— Murphy escribió en su libro la reciente venta de los artículos de Oliver.

—Sí, lo contrató hace unos cuatro meses. El chico es agradable. —Incluso si el nuevo contador no aprobó la compra de su camioneta.

—Está bien, dame su nombre así sabré a quien enviarle el recibo. 

—Nero Credence. —Harry vio a Murphy escribir el nombre. Su mano tenía un vendaje. Harry se preguntó cómo alguien se lastimaba la muñeca vendiendo libros.

—Lo tengo. Que pases un buen día, Harry. —Murphy levantó la vista y le sonrió.

—Lo mismo para ti. —Harry deseaba poder. Los pensamientos de su pareja plagaban su cerebro sin detenerse desde anoche. Se sentía miserable, sucio y con el corazón destrozado.

Harry caminó de regreso al taller y hacia la oficina. Estaba demasiado frío para esperar afuera.

Harry entró en la oficina de Caden. Caden era la pareja de Mark y él tomaba las citas y mantenía las cuentas del taller.

Caden solía ser uno de los Centinelas lobos Timber que cuidaban la casa y los alrededores para mantener a salvo a las parejas.

Pero una fatal noche hizo que se diera cuenta que él no tenía el material para ser Centinela. Al menos aún no.

Solo tenía noventa años, aún era joven. Así que Caden decidió esperar hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente maduro para manejar ese trabajo. Harry respetaba al cachorro por su decisión. Eso no debió ser fácil.

—Hecho. —Mark se reía mientras se limpiaba las manos en un trapo y entonces lo metió en su bolsillo trasero—. Ni siquiera te explicaré lo que le hice. —Escribió algunas notas sobre la tabla con clip y se lo dio a Caden.

—Gracias. —Harry tomó la bolsa llena de libros y esperó a que Mark bajara la camioneta. Firmó los papeles para el registro de Nero y lanzó la bolsa hacia el asiento del pasajero.

Dirigió la camioneta hacia la calle y notó que ya no hacia ruido, eso hizo feliz a Harry. Se dirigió tranquilamente a casa.

Llegando al camino de grava, Harry estacionó la camioneta, apagó el motor y salió.

—Maldición. —Harry se giró, había olvidado la bolsa con los libros. Una vez que los tomó de la camioneta, subió corriendo los escalones del frente de la casa.

—Aquí están. —Harry lanzó la bolsa en el sofá del estudio.

—Gracias. —Oliver revisó la bolsa dejando a un lado los mangas de Keata.

El guerrero saludó a unos cuantos Centinelas, tomó un jugo de la barra de jugos, y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

Harry colapsó en su cama viendo al techo. Todo lo que podía ver eran esos grandes ojos azules viéndolo acusadoramente.

Gruñó, se giró de lado hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. No podía ser que el destino le diera solo una oportunidad. Una sola en ciento cincuenta y cinco años, él tenía un largo camino por delante para estar solo.

Entonces, ¿qué haría para encontrar a su pareja? Eso no era una pregunta de qué y si, sino una pregunta de cuándo. Él no iba a renunciar. Esos ojos azules de ángel eran suyos.

Tocaron a su puerta. —¿Si?

Blair, una de las parejas abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. —La cena está casi lista.

Harry asintió y Blair cerró la puerta. Él no tenía apetito. La única cosa en su mente era encontrar a su pareja y borrar esa expresión de dolor en esa hermosa cara. Él sabía que su pareja era un shifter. Solo un shifter reconocería a su pareja, y por la mirada en la cara del hombre en el club, su pareja reconoció que lo eran.

¿Viviría en la ciudad? Harry no había oído de alguna manada de lobos viviendo aquí. Se levantó de la cama. Pero había una en el este.

_La manada del Este._

De ahí era de donde podría ser su pareja. Esa era una posibilidad muy remota, pero Harry estaba desesperado por encontrarlo. Podría salir en cuanto amaneciera. Eran solo unas horas de viaje. ¿El Alfa del Este le permitiría ver alrededor?

Podría llamarle a Jazz. Jasper solía ser un Centinela aquí, hasta que se emparejó con el Alfa de la manada del Este. Podría convencer a su antiguo compañero de manada que le ayudara a buscar.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Harry se lavó para cenar. George podría armar un alboroto si se sentaba a la mesa con las manos sucias. Aunque Harry era un lobo muy higiénico, George tenía una habilidad para encontrar la más ligera mancha y enviarlos a tallárselas. El hombre tomaba la cocina demasiado en serio en opinión de Harry.

Revisando que sus uñas estuvieran impecables, Harry bajó las escaleras.

Podía oír que la cena ya había empezado. Rodeando la esquina para entrar al comedor, Harry oyó un jadeo, un vaso quebrarse y una silla caer.

—Louis, ¿qué sucede?

Harry levantó la vista hacia la conmoción. ¡Joder, hombre! Ahí, de pie con sus manos sobre su pecho estaba su pareja.

🥀

 _No, no, no._  Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Solo no podía. Louis se cubrió la boca, tratando de detener los sollozos que salían de sus labios. ¿Cómo podía su pareja estar aquí? Joder, su mala suerte nunca se iba a ir de su lado.

—¿Qué sucede, Louis?— el Alfa Maverick preguntó.

Los ojos de Louis se entrecerraron por la rabia que lo consumía. ¿Cómo se atrevía su pareja a estar ahí de pie viéndose tan hermoso como para comérselo? ¡No tenía derecho!

—¿Louis?— Su pareja dijo su nombre y oyó las arpas del paraíso.

—¡Traicionero hijo de perra! —Louis cubrió su boca y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Su pareja trató de tomar su brazo, pero él lo jaló y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del frente.

Él tenía que salir de aquí.

El dolor era demasiado enorme.

Flashes del pene de su pareja enterrándose profundamente en otro hombre nublaron la visión de Louis. Él comenzó a desorientarse y chocó contra la puerta del frente.

—¡Espera!— su pareja hablaba detrás de él.

Louis tenía que irse. No podía escuchar las mentiras que su pareja trataría de decirle con esa profunda y sexy voz.

Louis se giró para ver que el Alfa detenía a su pareja contra la pared, sus uñas crecían, sus caninos descendían y su hocico se alargaba.

—¡Traicionaste a tu pareja!— El Alfa rugió frente a la cara de su pareja, y todo lo que Louis pudo hacer fue ver con una sensación de irrealidad. Esto era un sueño. Esto no se sentía real.

—¡No!— su pareja gritó—. No sabía. No lo he reclamado. Él entró cuando yo estaba en el cuarto de baño.

El Alfa gruñó. —¡Ve al comedor y espérame ahí, ahora!

Louis veía cómo su pareja lo miraba con tristeza antes de alejarse, alejarse de él, sin siquiera luchar por quedarse a su lado.

—Louis, mi oficina, ahora. Por favor. —Maverick no esperó a que Louis se moviera. Él se alejó lleno de rabia. Mierda, Louis estaba aterrado de entrar a esa oficina. Maverick parecía como si hubiera escapado del infierno.

—Ve. Apúrate. —Cecil, la pareja del Alfa, lo animaba a cruzar el pasillo.

🥀

Harry se paseaba en el comedor. Todas las miradas estaban en él. A él no le importaba. Todo lo que quería era a su Louis.

Le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta que él era el primo de Tangee. La pequeña pareja lo veía fijamente. Harry lo ignoró. A él no le importaba. No había hecho nada malo. No técnicamente. Aunque él había pensado que se hubiera vuelto loco si los roles hubieran sido al revés, así que realmente no podía culpar a Louis por el dolor o su odio.

—Maverick te necesita —Cecil anunció desde el marco de la puerta.

Harry se apresuró a encontrarse con la pareja en el pasillo. ―¿Dónde está Louis?

Cecil movió los labios y negó con la cabeza. Le señaló el pasillo hacia la oficina del Alfa. Harry asintió y vio a la pequeña pareja unirse a los otros en el comedor.

Soltando una fuerte respiración, Harry sintió que caminaba hacia su ejecución mientras entraba a la oficina del Alfa. Pasó la mano por la cabeza mirando alrededor de la oficina de Maverick en busca de Louis.

—Toma asiento.

Harry eligió sentarse en el sofá en lugar de una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio del Alfa. Lo hacía menos oficial el sentarse en el sofá. No le gustaba la seria expresión de Maverick. Esto no iba a ser nada bueno, en absoluto, podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

Maverick lo estudió por un momento mientras se jalaba el vello debajo de su labio inferior, sus ojos no se apartaban de él. —¿Qué sucedió?— finalmente preguntó.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus antebrazos en las rodillas, y miró al suelo. Comenzó a jugar con sus uñas mientras hablaba. —Estaba en el club, llevé a un chico al baño. Mi pareja entró cuando lo jodía en donde todos podían ver.

—Jesús, Harry. —Maverick golpeó con su puño el escritorio, sacudió la cabeza y soltó un bajo gruñido que retumbó en la oficina.

—Juro que no sabía que estaba en el club. Infiernos, ni siquiera sabía que estuviera en el mismo estado —Harry se defendió.

—Acabo de terminar una llamada con el padre de Louis. Él demanda una restitución.

Harry levantó la vista. —¿Quiere que rechace a Louis? ¿Es lo que demanda por mis acciones?— La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas. No podría sobrevivir si no podía ver a su pareja de nuevo. ¿Qué si no podía poner los ojos en ese angelical hombre o sostenerlo cerca? Eso sería una jodida tortura.

—No es tan sencillo, Harry. —Maverick se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y soltó una larga respiración—. A cambio de lo que le hiciste a su hijo... él quiere tu vida.

La cabeza de Harry se fue hacia atrás. Él sabía que cuando traicionas a tu pareja, la persona ofendida puede demandar lo que quiera. Y si la pareja aun estaba al cuidado del padre, entonces el padre podía demandarlo. ¿Pero la muerte?

—Maverick, ¿te das cuenta que eso es ajusticiar y no una restitución?

—Lo entiendo, pero ponte en sus zapatos, Harry. Te advertí muchas veces que tu conducta podría atraparte.

—¿Lo pidió Louis o lo pidió su padre?

—¿Eso importa?— Maverick preguntó con una gentil voz.

Harry lo pensó. —Si, importa. —Si su pareja lo demandaba, no tendría una oportunidad en el infierno.

—Su padre. Todo lo que Louis hizo fue llorar.

Dios, se sentía como una completa mierda. —¿Puedo preguntar a quién nombró como mi ejecutor?

Maverick se inclinó hacia adelante, viendo a Harry directamente a los ojos y tensando la mandíbula. —Él me nombró a mí.

Harry se puso de pie. Sabía que si no encontraba una solución, Maverick no tendría más elección que hacerlo. —¿Curso de acción?

—Como tu ejecutor, te garantizo dos semanas para que logres que tu pareja te perdone. Si al término de esas dos semanas, Louis no te perdona, y su padre no acepta tus disculpas, entonces debes regresar aquí. Te aconsejo que no huyas. Sabes que te rastrearía. —Harry podía ver cómo Maverick odiaba eso. Si el Alfa no obedecía la demanda, entonces Maverick podría ser desafiado, no solo por el padre de Louis sino por su Alfa. Esa era la ley que se había manejado durante generaciones, y ningún Alfa estaba contra eso.

Harry se puso de pie, listo para dejar a su manada esa noche y dirigirse a encontrar a su pareja. Él no odiaba a su Alfa, sabía que Maverick no había tenido elección en el asunto.

—¿Harry?

Se giró, viendo a su Alfa a los ojos.

—Te sugiero que tomes esto con cuidado. Nunca he perdido a un Centinela y no quiero empezar ahora.

Harry asintió, dejando la oficina de su Alfa y subiendo las escaleras. Empacó algunos artículos. Se aseguró de empacar cambios de ropa para varios días y la bolsa de artículos de baño. Sin ver hacia atrás, Harry cerró la puerta del frente y se dirigió a su camioneta.

Él no era un cobarde. Si Louis no podía perdonarlo, regresaría a su manada y aceptaría su castigo. Maverick no necesitaba advertírselo. Harry sabía que su manada eran los mejores en rastreo, tenían mejor audición y visión nocturna. Incluso si contemplaba eso, Harry sabía que su Alfa enviaría a alguien a rastrearlo.

Harry sentía miradas en él desde la casa mientras movía la camioneta por el camino de grava y se dirigía al camino pavimentado.

Esto estaba mal de muy diferentes maneras. Harry no podía argumentar el punto de que él no estaba emparejado con Louis, o que no sabía de su existencia cuando eso sucedió. Su trabajo ahora era lograr que Louis lo perdonara y esperaba arreglar las cosas con su pareja.

🥀

Louis estaba acostado en su cama deseando no haber ido a ese estúpido club. Todo lo que él quería era algo de diversión. Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si él hubiera ido a conocer a su primo antes. Él hubiera conocido a su pareja y vivirían felices.

Si, correcto. Entonces su mala suerte lo patearía de nuevo. Louis tenía imágenes de su casa incendiándose, sus no existentes perros huyendo, y sus hijos perdidos en la tienda de alimentos. Esos podrían ser los posibles escenarios.

Incluso desde que era pequeño, parecía que cada vez que algo bueno sucedía algo malo no estaba muy lejos. Sabía que la vida tenía un balance, pero maldición, esperaba que le diera un respiro.

Todo eso no importaría a menos que Harry se presentara para redimirse, y Louis no estaba seguro de poder perdonarlo. Entonces su ejecución podría ocurrir.

Louis se acurrucó en una bola. Su corazón se sentía vacío, aturdido. Hermosos ojos verdes lo acechaban incluso cuando cerraba los suyos.

Su pareja parecía abrumado cuando Louis le gritó. ¿Sentiría lo que hizo o él era un bastardo sin corazón que jodía a todo lo que se movía? Louis no creía que no tuviera corazón. Había mucho dolor en su mirada.

Si su pareja se presentaba, Louis podría al menos escuchar al lobo. Él lo perdonaría si pudiera creerle.

 _Harry._  ¿Qué tipo de nombre era ese? Louis sonrió. Su nombre era suficientemente único para burlarse del de alguien más.

Una camioneta llegó frente a su casa. Louis se enderezó y movió la cortina a un lado. Ese era Harry.

🥀

Saltó de la cama y salió al pasillo hacia la puerta del frente cuando su papá lo alcanzó.

—Regresa a tu recámara.

—No, quiero oír lo que él tenga que decir.

—¿Por qué?— Su padre gruñó.

Louis no iba a entrar en un debate ahora. Su padre bufó y abrió la puerta del frente. —¿Qué infiernos estás haciendo aquí? Debería matarte yo mismo.

—Maverick, como mi ejecutor nombrado, me ha garantizado dos semanas con mi pareja. Si él me lo permite —Harry declaró firmemente, no cedería ante el padre de Louis.

El corazón de Louis latió más rápido. ¿Estaba Harry aquí para verlo o para salvar su culo?

Claro que quería salvarse de la muerte. ¿Pero quería a Louis? No importaba lo mucho que Louis quisiera darle la espalda, él no podía dársela. La atracción era muy fuerte, haciendo que pasara por un lado de su padre y saliera al porche.

—Louis, regresa aquí. —Su padre trató de tomar su brazo, pero Louis se apartó.

—Padre sabes tan bien como yo que las leyes garantizan lo que sea que el ejecutor le permita. —Louis nunca había estado en contra de su padre antes. Lo amaba y respetaba, pero él era su pareja.

—No lastimes a mi hijo, u olvidaré la demanda y te mataré yo mismo. —Windstorm cerró la puerta.

—Hola —Harry dijo con esa sexy y suave voz.

Louis veía sus zapatos incapaz de levantar la mirada.

—¿Hay algún otro lugar en donde podamos hablar o prefieres hablar aquí en el porche? Haré lo que desees.

Louis levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry. —¿Por qué? ¿Esto es porque no quieres morir?

Harry negó con la cabeza su expresión seguía controlada. ―No, si he de morir, entonces que así sea. Solo quiero la oportunidad de conocerte mejor. De disculparme.

—¿Disculparte?— Louis no pudo evitarlo, su labio se elevó en una cínica sonrisa. Eso estaba tan fuera de su personalidad—. ¿Cómo te puedes disculpar por algo como eso?

Harry tomó una profunda y estabilizadora respiración, entonces miró a Louis a los ojos. —No sabía que estarías ahí. De haberlo sabido, eso nunca hubiera sucedido.

—¿Y esa es tu disculpa?— La imagen regresó de nuevo a la mente de Louis.

—No, no hay excusa. Solo es una razón.

Louis quería zapatear, enojado de no poder contener las lágrimas. —No puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza —gritó.

Harry dio un paso más cerca, vacilando, y se apartó de nuevo. —Desearía poder quitar eso. El dolor en tus ojos está grabado en mi mente. Es algo con lo que tendré que vivir durante mucho tiempo, tal vez.

—¿Tú... tú lo amas?— Louis preguntó vacilante.

—Dios, no. Mi amor es solo para ti.

Louis sonrió a través de sus lágrimas. —Te oyes como si escribieras canciones de amor o algo de esa mierda.

Harry sonrió. —A pesar de todo es cierto.

Louis metió sus manos en los bolsillos traseros. Quizás debería perdonarlo. No es como si el lobo supiera que estaba ahí, y el señor sabe que su karma estaba burlándose de él. Louis no sabía que su pareja estaría en el mismo club. Aunque le iba a tomar mucho tiempo para que esa imagen dejara su cerebro.

—¿Podemos ir a caminar? Tu padre está viéndome a través de la ventana.

Louis se giró y le frunció el ceño a su padre. Su padre se encogió de hombros antes de soltar la cortina.

—Está bien.

Harry le ofreció la mano y Louis la tomó, permitiendo que Harry lo guiara por las escaleras y caminaran dentro de las tierras de la manada.

🥀

El corazón de Harry se aceleró cuando Louis tomó su mano. Su pareja señalaba diferentes puntos de interés alrededor de las tierras, hablando acerca de su Alfa y de todo lo que le llegaba a la mente.

Louis lo tenía hechizado.

Él fue honesto cuando dijo que si tenía que morir por él que así fuera. La única cosa que tenía en su mente era conocer a esta hermosa criatura.

—Entonces, ¿todos los soldados viven bajo un mismo techo con el Alfa?— Harry preguntó mientras evitaba que su pareja tropezara.

Louis asintió. —Sí. Nosotros los lobos Grises vivimos de forma diferente a los lobos Timber. La mayoría de nosotros. Los lobos de la manada que no son soldados viven en sus propias casas, tienen trabajos normales y crían a sus cachorros. Aunque me gustó donde vives. Por lo que sentí, son una apegada familia.

—Lo somos. No quiero presionar. Sé que no me has perdonado, pero si lo haces, me gustaría que viviéramos ahí. ¿Te gustaría eso, o preferirás quedarte aquí?— Harry amaba la voz de su pareja. Era tan suave, sus maneras eran femeninas y su apariencia era impactante. Le concedería a Louis el deseo de dónde quisiera residir, aunque realmente esperaba que su pareja eligiera la manada Brac.

—Te avisaré. —Louis bajó la mirada, viendo sus entrelazadas manos.

 _Bueno, eso era un inicio._  Le dio a Harry algo de esperanza. ―Muy justo.

—Entonces, ¿tienes ciento cincuenta y cinco años?— Louis preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la parte de las tierras de la manada del este en donde las montañas majestuosamente se elevaban contra el hermoso cielo azul.

—Los tendré este año. ¿Tú?

Louis se ruborizó y miró hacia sus tenis.

—Puedes decírmelo. —Incluso con el oído superior de Harry, no entendió el murmullo—. ¿Louis?

—Bien. Tengo cincuenta —dijo firmemente.

Harry se controló antes de malditamente gritar  _'santa mierda'_  su pareja era joven. Aunque técnicamente los shifters maduran y están listos para dejar el hogar alrededor de los treinta años, sentía como si él debería volver en cincuenta años más. Mierda.

—¿Es demasiado joven para ti? —Louis preguntó con una mezcla de aprehensión y sarcasmo.

—No. —Solo significaba que Harry tendría que tenerlo presente cuando su pareja actuara de acuerdo a su edad. Eso explicaba mucho. Un lobo más maduro hubiera intentado desgarrarle la garganta al twink y luchar contra Harry por su derecho a ser reclamado. Su pareja en cambio huyó llorando.

—¿Te gustaría ir a la ciudad y comer algo? Hay un lugar llamado  _Restaurant Bar Theo's._  Tienen realmente buena comida. —Louis se oía esperanzado. Harry no podía negarle nada a su pareja.

—¿Hay una ciudad?

—Es como la de ustedes, solo que un poco más metropolitana. Es más grande pero no lo suficientemente grande como para ser realmente considerada una ciudad, y la manada la maneja, dado que nosotros somos muchos.

Harry seguía olvidándosele que su pareja era un lobo gris y no uno Timber. —Yo conduciré.

Harry ayudó a Louis a entrar a su camioneta, le colocó el cinturón de seguridad y cerró la puerta. De camino a su lado de la camioneta inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió al enojado padre de Louis, quien seguía en la ventana y entonces subió a la camioneta. Gracias a Dios su pareja era lo suficientemente adulto para dejar la casa. Tratar con su padre todo el tiempo sería brutal.

—Solo dime cuál es el camino. —Una vez en el camino, Harry deslizó su mano hacia la mano de Louis anhelando el contacto―. ¿Hay un motel en el que pueda quedarme?

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres quedarte en mi casa?— Louis se oía suspicaz, y Harry no podía tener eso.

Resopló. —¿Tu padre intentaría cortarme las bolas mientras duermo?

Louis negó con la cabeza. —No va a hacer nada contra el decreto del ejecutor.

—¿Podrías llamarle Maverick? Ejecutor suena horrible.

—Pero lo es.

—¿Por favor?— Ahora que Harry conocía la edad de su pareja, Louis se oía así.

Louis soltó una respiración. —Bien.

—¿No es tan difícil, verdad?— Harry apretó su mano dándole una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Louis era tímida. Harry tenía una abrumadora urgencia por besarlo. Su pene finalmente regresó a la vida, pulsando con ritmo para reclamar a su pareja.

—No.

🥀

Había pasado una semana y al parecer Harry estaba logrando algo con Louis, pero su padre seguía frío y distante. Windstorm fue el que pidió la restitución así que tenía que ser él quien la retirara. Harry no era un adulador pero el hombre podría darle un respiro.

Louis y él habían cambiado y corrían por el bosque de propiedad de la manada. Se sentía bien correr libre con la tierra bajo sus pies y su pareja a su lado. Louis era un testarudo, aun ni siquiera le había permitido a Harry un beso. Dijo que si su padre no cambiaba de opinión era mejor no anhelar lo que nunca podría tener.

Eso tenía sentido, pero no evitaba que la sangre le hirviera cada vez que se acercaba a Louis.

Su pareja se detuvo, con el hocico en alto, olfateando el aire. Los lobos grises tenían mejor sentido del olfato que los lobos Timber. Harry se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza y escuchando para ver qué era lo que su pareja olía.

Louis gimió y se acercó a Harry.

—Mira, el cachorro salió a jugar.

Harry gruñó cuando un par de hombres salieron de entre los árboles. Uno sostenía un arma y el otro una soga en sus manos. Harry podía decir que ellos eran humanos. Nunca antes se había encontrado con humanos que conocieran su existencia, excepto a Frank, propietario de la mitad del restaurante, y esto no le gustaba ni un poco.

—Eres uno de los grandes, ¿no es así?— uno de los humanos le dijo a Harry—. El más grande que he visto.

Harry colocó las orejas hacia atrás y se puso frente a Louis mientras les gruñía en advertencia.

—Debe ser su pareja —el otro humano con dientes chuecos comentó.

El primer humano inclinó la cabeza. —Pero ambos son machos.

—Quizás es su cachorro.

—No importa. El Doc se encargará de ellos.

Harry se movía rápidamente, chasqueando sus mandíbulas, empujando a Louis lejos del peligro. Su pareja gimió de nuevo y Harry podía sentir que temblaba cuando Louis se presionaba contra su cuerpo.

—Ve por el pequeño. Dispárale al grande, pero por el amor de dios no lo mates.

Dispararon. Harry aulló mientras empujaba a su pareja en dirección opuesta. Salieron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron.

Cambiaron tan pronto como llegaron a la camioneta de Harry, Louis tomó sus ropas y las lanzó a la camioneta, pero no había tiempo para vestirse.

Sangre drenaba del muslo de Harry. Sabía que debería haberse quedado en su forma cambiada para poder sanar apropiadamente, pero llevar a Louis hasta un sitio seguro era una prioridad por encima de sus propias necesidades. Él metió fuertemente el acelerador, mientras Louis utilizaba una camiseta para detener el sangrado.   


42 

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, Louis saltó y corrió hacia su padre antes de que la camioneta se detuviera. —¡Padre!

Windstorm salió al porche y dejó que su hijo lo guiara a la camioneta. Maldijo cuando vio a Harry desmayado detrás del volante. Muy cuidadosamente sacaron al lobo y lo llevaron al interior de la casa.

—Estábamos corriendo en nuestra forma de lobo en medio de nuestro territorio al oeste cuando dos humanos llegaron. Él me protegió, pero le dispararon, Padre. —Louis sollozaba mientras su padre trataba de hacer reaccionar a Harry. Ellos tenían que lograr que cambiara.

—Por favor no te mueras, Harry. Te perdono. Por favor ―Louis lloraba.

Su padre gruñó, suavemente hizo a Louis a un lado para tratar de sacar la bala. Una vez que la retiró, Harry cambió a su forma de lobo.

—Maldición. Esta cosa es de plata pura. —Windstorm la levantó para que Louis la viera.

—¿Entonces los humanos no nos confundieron con lobos comunes?

—Me temo que no. —Windstorm siguió limpiando la herida entre el pelaje—. Rescindo mi demanda de restitución.

Louis gimió. —Gracias. Realmente él es cariñoso y dulce.

—Eso espero. Si no le corto las bolas.

Louis se estremeció. —Le diré eso.

—Ve a empacar tus cosas. Le avisaré a Maverick para que vengan por él y luego iré a ver a nuestro Alfa para avisarle del par de humanos.

—Gracias, padre. —Louis besó la mejilla de su padre y corrió al pasillo para empacar sus artículos personales y tomar la bolsa de Harry. Se rehusaba a pensar que esto era su culpa. ¿Nadie tenía tan mala suerte, verdad?

🥀

Seis horas después, Maverick cruzaba la puerta después de una larga reunión con el Alfa Zeus y sus soldados, yendo a cazar a los humanos que le dispararon al lobo Timber. Dos grandes hombres estaban con él.

—Gunnar llevará la camioneta de Harry de regreso y Mark se llevará tu carro. Tú y Harry irán en mi camioneta en donde él puede ir acostado cómodamente.

—Si, Alfa.

Louis siguió a los hombres que cargaron a Harry y lo acomodaron en el asiento trasero. El asiento había sido movido para dar mayor espacio y un par de edredones fueron colocados. Louis besó a su padre y se despidió, prometiéndole regresar a visitarlo. Después abrazó a Olivia, la pareja de su tío Sky, y madre de Tangee.

A pesar de que su tío había muerto hace veinte años, su padre había tomado la responsabilidad de encargarse de ella.

Ella había tenido un terrible accidente automovilístico, el choque fue de su lado izquierdo, y necesitaba terapia física. Su hija, Melonee, vivía en la casa de la manada Brac con su hermano Tangee hasta que Olivia estuviera lo suficientemente bien para hacerse cargo de nuevo de su hija.

Dado que tanto Olivia como su padre habían perdido a sus parejas, Louis notaba que ellos se necesitaban el uno al otro. Algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos, pero ese no era su asunto.

—Será un largo viaje, así que avísame si necesitas que me detenga. —Maverick cerró la puerta de atrás del vehículo y subió en el asiento del conductor.

Ellos salieron, iniciando el viaje a casa. Louis cuidaba a Harry. Él aun no recuperaba la consciencia, pero el médico de los lobos limpió cualquier daño y les dijo que solo necesitaba descansar para sanar.

Louis se acostó al lado de él, acariciando su pelaje confortándolo. Si era para Harry o para él mismo, no estaba seguro. Quizás un poco de ambos.

—Tu padre rescindió la demanda de restitución. —Maverick lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

—Si, Alfa, él me informó.

Maverick asintió y entonces preguntó. —¿Lo perdonaste?

Louis pensó en eso. No era como que Harry supiera que él estaba ahí. Y aún no había sido reclamado. Eso aun dolía como el infierno. Ese era el más grande obstáculo que tenía que superar.

Louis sabía que si su pareja hubiera sabido que él estaba ahí, esta situación nunca hubiera ocurrido. —Sí.

Maverick asintió de nuevo. Louis podía ver el alivio en su mirada. —Si lo perdonas, no podrás sacar a relucir eso de nuevo.

—Lo sé. —Louis luchaba sobre cuánto podría revelarle a su Alfa, Maverick sería su Alfa una vez que Harry y él se emparejaran—. Es solo que duele ver a mi pareja con otro.

—Lo imagino. ¿Sabes que él no tenía idea de que estabas ahí?— Maverick preguntó suavemente.

—Manejé todo esto mal, ¿verdad?

—No, lo manejaste de la única manera que sabías. No hay una manera correcta en lo que concierne al corazón. Solo me alegra que ustedes lo hayan solucionado. Realmente no quería ejecutarlo.

Louis miró al lobo dormido, pasando sus dedos por entre el pelaje, mientras pensaba en esa noche y la perturbada expresión de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que Louis era su pareja. ―Te perdono pareja —Louis le murmuró y besó la cabeza peluda del lobo.

Harry abrió los ojos. Se vieron durante un momento. Entonces Harry lamió un lado de su cara. —Esto no cuenta como nuestro primer beso. —Le sonrió.

Louis podría jurar que el lobo le sonrió cuando bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

🥀

Ellos llegaron al territorio de Brac en menos tiempo que lo normal. Al parecer Harry había aprendido sus habilidades para manejar de su Alfa.

Más guerreros salieron, ayudando a Louis con sus pertenencias mientras otros llevaban a su pareja al interior de la casa. Él los seguía, inseguro de cuál era la habitación de Harry. Una vez que la encontró, Louis bajó a la cocina para llevar algo para que su pareja bebiera. Estaría sediento cuando finalmente despertara.

—Entonces, ¿Maverick no va a matar a Harry?

Louis sabía que era una de las parejas. Él había sido presentado con ellos, pero nunca sería capaz de recordar todos los nombres hasta que los conociera, pero este parecía especial. ―¿Qué pareja eres?— bromeó.

—Adivina.

Louis sonrió y se acercó a la pequeña pareja y pasó sus dedos por los rizos rubios-dorados. —Podrías usar un buen acondicionador. Tu cabello es hermoso pero podrías ayudarlo.

—¿Mi cabello necesita ayuda?

—Si, Johnny.

—Adivinaste.

Louis le sonrió. Recordó el nombre solo porque el chico era tan adorable. Los otros dos que eran adorables eran Keata y Nero. Tendría que trabajar con los nombres de los otros hombres. También recordaba a Melonee. Siendo la única mujer en la casa eso era fácil.

—No, Maverick no le va a hacer nada a Harry, pero él está muy herido y necesito subir. —Tomando una botella de agua, Louis se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ven al estudio cuando Harry se sienta mejor.

Louis sonrió. —Lo haré.

Dejó la botella de agua en la mesita de noche, se desnudó y subió a la cama con su pareja. —Despierta dormilón.

Harry se movió ligeramente, pero no abrió los ojos. Suspirando, Louis se acurrucó al lado de él. Pasó la mano por el pelaje de Harry, preguntándose si su suerte finalmente había cambiado.

🥀

Harry despertó en su forma humana. Él debía de estar totalmente curado. Reconoció su recámara, entonces sonrió cuando sintió una caliente piel detrás de él.

_Louis._

Girándose vio al hechizante hombre, vio a su pareja dormir plácidamente a su lado. Sonriendo, Harry levantó las sábanas. Su pareja también estaba desnudo y la vista que presentaba era encantadora.

—Pervertido. —Louis sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Pensé que dormías.

—Lo hago.

Harry se rió mientras jalaba a Louis a sus brazos. Le dio un suave beso en los labios. Louis gimió y se acercó más. —¿Has tenido sexo antes?

Louis se ruborizó, bajó la cabeza y asintió.

Harry pasó sus nudillos bajo el mentón, levantó la cara y lo miró fijamente. —Eso está bien.

—Siento no haber esperado por ti —Louis se disculpó.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Como yo.

Louis hizo un guiño de dolor y Harry inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras. —Lo siento mucho, Louis.

—No lo hagas, eso se terminó lo dejaremos en el pasado. ―Harry besó a Louis. Sus besos eran lentos, considerados, mientras trazaba con su lengua los suaves y llenos labios de Louis.

—¿Nuevo inicio?— Harry elevó una ceja totalmente esperanzado de que su pareja pudiera quererlo tanto como él lo quería.

—Está bien —Louis se carcajeó mientras aceptaba.

Harry extendió su mano, —Hola, soy Harry Styles.

Louis se reía graciosamente. —Louis Tomlinson.

—Encantado de conocerte, señor Tomlinson —dijo Harry mientras su erección se presionaba contra la de Louis.

—Yo también, H y S —murmuró jadeando.

—¿H y S?— A Harry le gustó eso. Rodó a Louis debajo de él, besándolo profundamente—. Si pregunto, ¿aceptarías?— Ahí estaba, lo dijo. Si Louis decía no, él podría esperar. Louis lo valía.

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry, enterrando su cara en su cuello. —Sí.

Sintiéndose como si estuviera en un cohete rumbo a la luna, Harry jaló la cabeza de Louis y devoró la boca de Louis.

Sus manos exploraban cada lugar y todo lugar que pudieran encontrar en la suave y cremosa piel. Harry se apartó para ver el pene de su pareja. —No tienes vello.

—¿Te gusta?— Louis sonrió mientras se ruborizaba.

Harry gruñó. —Me gusta. —Besó todo el camino hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Louis hasta llegar a su meta. Nunca antes había visto una piel tan suave. La lamió, disfrutando tremendamente su sabor. La suave piel brillaba tras su lengua como un satín.

—Me hace más sensible —Louis gimió y pasó los dedos a través del cabello de Harry.

 _Debidamente anotado._  Harry comenzó su campaña de torturar a su pareja. Su lengua trazaba el desnudo hueso púbico, la punta lo recorría de un lado al otro. Harry se levantó y palmeó el hueso púbico sin vello con la punta de sus dedos, la desnuda piel se puso de un hermoso rojo.

—Oh, Dios —Louis gritó mientras movía sus caderas.

Harry pasó su lengua por el área calmando el ardor antes de guiar su lengua bajo los globos gemelos de Louis. Los lamió, gimiendo su camino.

Harry besó cada uno antes de bajar _. «Yum, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? Un lindo agujero escondido para que mi lengua entre»._

Harry empujó las piernas de Louis hacia atrás al pecho de su pareja, obteniendo una vista perfecta. Con un lento y perezoso movimiento, su lengua circuló la delicia rosada, sintiendo cada borde de los tensos músculos. Tensó su lengua y entonces entró. 

—Harry, por favor no me tortures —Louis gimió mientras se empujaba hacia la cara de Harry.

Harry sonrió mientras se salía y entonces volvía a entrar, sintiendo los músculos expandirse para darle la bienvenida a su invasión. Llevó sus labios alrededor del estrellado agujero, chupándolo suavemente.

—Vas a hacer que me corra —Louis le advirtió moviendo las caderas y colocando sus pies en la espalda de Harry.

Ese era el punto. Harry sacó la lengua y la pasó de un muslo al otro, acariciando con su nariz la piel en el trayecto. Le dio un último beso al pequeño premio de Louis como homenaje a las grandes cosas por venir.

Harry siguió su viaje de tortura hacia las bolas de su pareja y qué encantadoras eran. Su lengua jugó con ellas recorriendo entre las esferas, permitiendo a su lengua trazar cada arruga.

—Te lo advertí, Harry —Louis siseó con placer, sus dedos se cerraban y abrían en el cabello de Harry.

Harry pasó su mejilla por la arrugada piel antes de pasar su lengua por la base del erecto pene de Louis. Se sobresaltó ante el sensual contacto. Aun sosteniendo las piernas de su pareja hacia atrás, Harry chupó la piel todo el camino hacia la cabeza del pene y luego volvió a bajar.

—No soy una maldita armónica.

—Sabes como una. —Harry se apartó y entonces deslizó el pene de su pareja en su boca y tarareó. Louis iba a enloquecer.

Se retorcía y derretía, gritando al techo mientras chorros de caliente semen se disparaban hacia la garganta de Harry. Harry chupó la corona del pene un poco más, lamiendo a su pareja, limpiándolo, entonces subió por el cuerpo de Louis tomando de nuevo posesión de su boca, compartiendo el sabor.

—Maldición, tengo buen sabor —Louis sonrió dentro del beso.

—Mmm, lo tienes. —Harry barrió con su lengua el interior de la boca de Louis, buscando el sabor único de su pareja.

—Reclámame, lobo.

—Será un placer. —Harry tomó el lubricante y cubrió sus dedos. Sonrió al recordar el saludo del apretado agujero de Louis y entonces recorrió la apretada estrella con sus lubricados dedos. El aroma seguía en su cara mientras los músculos se relajaban lo suficiente para ser penetrado.

—Ugh, espera un momento.

—Bien —Harry murmuró en la boca de Louis cuando se inclinó a besar a su pareja de nuevo. Provocaba el agujero de Louis hasta que un tercer dedo se unió—. ¿Listo?— Su pareja no era una cara anónima en el club. Él se tomaría su tiempo para prepararlo, para asegurarse de que Louis estuviera listo y entonces tomarlo suavemente. Este era el único hombre que importaba.

—Si, tómame.

Retirando sus dedos, Harry se apartó. ¿Por qué sus manos estaban temblando? Esto era como si fuera su primera vez.

Tomando una profunda respiración para calmar sus nervios, Harry se empujó al interior.

—Mierda.

—¿Te estoy lastimando?— Harry no movía ni un músculo.

—No, solo se siente tan bien. —Louis soltó una inestable respiración.

Harry sabía que su pareja estaba sintiendo dolor. Si esperaba un momento, entonces Louis podría sentir el ardor.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ser suave, dejando que su pareja se acostumbrara a su eje. Pasó las manos por la suave piel, acariciándole las caderas y piernas. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y chupó el cuello de Louis. Gimió ante la marca y pasó su lengua alrededor lamiéndolo.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?— Harry empujó las piernas de Louis más hacia atrás, sus pulgares circulaban alrededor de los tobillos de su pareja.

—¿No desperdicias el tiempo, verdad?

Harry gruñó.

Louis le sonrió. —Si, Harry. Ahora muérdeme.

Harry hundió sus caninos en la suave piel. Louis se movió liberando sus piernas del agarre de Harry y envolviéndolas alrededor de la cintura de Harry mientras gritaba.

Louis gritó su nombre, eso era música para sus oídos. Sintió sus almas unirse y sus corazones sincronizarse mientras Harry sellaba la herida. Su lengua recorrió hacia el otro hombro, lamiendo el chupetón que le había hecho ahí.

Louis trataba de subir en Harry. Sus piernas avanzaron más y más arriba sobre la espalda de Harry. Gimió cuando Harry tomó sus tobillos jalándolo sus piernas arriba de su cabeza. —No soy un pretzel.

—Joder, te ves bien. —Harry se empujó más profundo. Su pareja se abría para su placer. El sudor hormigueaba por su cara y caía en la piel de su pareja mientras él se empujaba como un taladro neumático a su interior—. Mío —Harry gruñó posesivamente, su pareja lo atraía igual que las flamas a las polillas. Harry se lanzó hacia adelante meciéndose profundamente en la apretada vaina de Louis.

—Tuyo —Louis aceptó mientras se empujaba él mismo apartándose de la cabecera.

—Sabes cómo joderme —Louis lo alabó.

Abrió los labios cuando Harry acercó los suyos besándolo y tragándose el grito de su pareja. Louis se corrió, líquido caliente hizo erupción entre ellos. Harry se apartó y se volvió a empujar en el interior del culo de Louis sosteniendo a su pareja en el lugar.

—Mío —Harry reclamó una vez más cuando sintió el hormigueo subir por su columna y bajar a su ingle. Sacudió la cabeza, su cerebro estaba completamente lleno por una nube de lujuria.

Las sensaciones recorrían todo su cuerpo, atrapándolo en un sensual control mientras su cuerpo explotaba con euforia. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó el nombre de su pareja cuando su alma parecía dejar su cuerpo, entonces su cabeza se aclaró y su visión regresó.

Harry colapsó, acunó la cara de Louis dejándolo por un momento torcido como un pretzel. Besó suavemente a Louis. Con su corazón aun fuera de control y su pene aun enterrado profundamente. Harry se apartó lentamente.

—Santa mierda, sabes joder —Louis se carcajeó.

🥀

Louis miraba hacia afuera por la ventana de la recámara, el viento golpeaba fuerte. La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas, se frotó el trasero esperando alejar lo adolorido.

Su pareja estaba en sus deberes de patrullaje, dejando a Louis solo. Extrañaba a Harry. Louis miraba en busca de algún signo en el exterior. Sabía que era demasiado joven. Alguien más maduro podría encontrar algo que hacer para ocupar su tiempo, pero Louis no. Él buscaba en la oscuridad lo que era suyo.

Tocaron a la puerta mientras él seguía buscando en la fría y oscura noche.

Louis se giró. —Adelante.

Johnny asomó la cabeza en la puerta. —Todos vamos a ver una película. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

—No, gracias. —Louis no estaba de humor para ver una película. Él quería a Harry, a su H y S.

Johnny entró al cuarto. —Eso te ayudará a apartar tu mente de Harry. Eso me ayuda cuando Hawk no está aquí.

Ahora ¿cómo podía decir no ante eso? —Vamos. —Louis tomó su mano, bajó las escaleras y se sentaron en el estudio.

—Es una de terror, así que todos los que tengan miedo sosténganse de alguien —Blair advirtió antes de presionar el botón de play.

🥀

Louis estaba aterrado para cuando la película terminó. Él y Johnny estaban acurrucados juntos con las manos entrelazadas. 

—Yo–yo me voy a la cama. —Louis corrió por las escaleras y saltó bajo los cobertores, temblando cada vez que oía un ruido. La casa era vieja y crujía mucho, haciendo que Louis estuviera listo para orinarse en sus pantalones.

Gritó como una chica cuando una mano entró bajo los cobertores y tomó su tobillo.

—Relájate soy yo. —Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos—. Estás temblando. ¿Qué sucede?— Frotó la espalda de su pareja, haciendo tranquilizadores sonidos en su oído.

—Ella trató de huir, pero el hombre la pilló en el bosque y la atrapó y la cortó. —Las garras de Louis salieron—. Ella trató de alejarse, pero él la mató, entonces la cortó y escondió su cuerpo, entonces le mintió a la policía, entonces fue detrás de la familia de ella, entonces...

—Tranquilo, te tengo. —Harry lo sostenía más cerca—. Ahora, tú también morirás.

Louis despertó gritando y dando tumbos hasta que un cuerpo lo aplastó. —¡Quítate de mí!

—¡Louis!— Harry gritó, pero Louis seguía llorando y luchando por quitar el peso de encima de él.

🥀

—Maldición, Louis. —Harry jaló a su pareja de la cama y lo envolvió entre las sábanas hasta que lo tuvo asegurado, entonces se sentó en el suelo con él en su regazo—. Despierta bebé.

—No, no eres real. Quieres matarme. —Louis se retorcía tratando de liberarse.

—No más películas de terror para ti. ¿He sido claro?— Harry demandó. Su pareja gritaba completamente asustado con esos malditamente agudos gritos de chica.

—No eres real. No eres real. —Louis parecía como si tuviera un quiebre emocional. Harry no parecía poder llegar a él.

Poniéndose de pie con Louis en sus brazos, Harry tomó su teléfono celular.

—Será mejor que sea importante.

—Señor Tomlinson, soy Harry. ¿Cómo infiernos hago para que Louis se calme?

—¿Vio una película de terror?

—Sí.

Windstorm chasqueó su lengua. —Nunca dejes que haga eso. Frota detrás de su oreja derecha, háblale suavemente y esto va a sonar extraño pero dale helado.

—Gracias. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.

—Hasta luego.

Harry lanzó el teléfono. Corrió escaleras abajo con su pareja aun balbuceando y patinó hasta detenerse en medio de la cocina.

Mierda, tendría que dejar a su pareja para sacar el maldito helado. Harry miró alrededor, tumbando todo lo que había en el mostrador y dejando ahí a Louis. Fue hacia el congelador y sacó el helado de fresa. Sin importarle nada, metió los dedos en el helado y los llevó dentro de la boca de Louis mientras su pareja murmuraba.

Harry dejó el bote de helado a un lado y comenzó a frotar detrás de la oreja de su pareja _. «Esto no está funcionando. ¿Por qué infiernos no funciona?»_  Mierda, era la oreja equivocada. Louis comenzó a tranquilizarse cuando Harry acarició detrás de su oreja derecha. —Está bien, bebé. Te tengo. Nadie va a lastimarte. Estás a salvo.

—¿Realmente eres tú?

—Soy H y S —Harry sonrió cuando Louis se apoyó en su mano y cerró los ojos mientras Harry frotaba detrás de su oreja—. ¿Ves? Todo está bien.

—Soñé que entrabas a nuestro cuarto, me jalabas de debajo de los cobertores y me acurrucabas mientras te platicaba la película. Entonces dijiste que ibas a matarme, que yo seguía. —Louis se aferró a Harry.

—No más películas de terror, ¿entendiste?

—Yo no quería.

Harry levantó a Louis. —Vamos, bebé. Regresemos a la cama.

🥀

—¿Quién infiernos destruyó mi cocina?

Mierda, Harry podía oír a George desde arriba. Él había olvidado todo sobre eso.

—Creo que estamos en problemas. —Louis se escondió bajo los cobertores.

—Yo también lo creo. —Harry se unió a él.

—¿Crees que podremos salir furtivamente?— Louis le murmuró bajo los cobertores.

—Podemos tratar y tomar un descanso. —Harry apartó los cobertores. Louis se reía graciosamente y ellos se apresuraron a vestirse, salieron corriendo por la puerta del frente y rodearon la casa.

—¡Libertad!— Louis saltaba y gritaba con los brazos al aire.

—Vamos, vayamos a correr.

Ambos se desnudaron y cambiaron. Harry lo guió por el camino de césped. Louis corría al lado de él, mordiéndole el cuello juguetonamente mientras corrían. La conducta de Louis era la de un cachorrito, saltando por todos lados, se apoyaba en las patas delanteras y levantaba las traseras.

Ya estaban suficientemente lejos de la casa ahora, Harry cambió y cayó en la tierra carcajeándose cuando Louis lamió su cara. —Cambia, pareja.

—¿Por qué? Estaba divirtiéndome. —Louis hizo un puchero después de cambiar y cayó sobre el pecho de Harry.

Harry se giró, Louis terminó arriba de él. —Porque quiero que me montes.

—¿Montarte?— La expresión de Louis era cómica

Harry movía sus caderas con Louis montado a horcajadas arriba de él. —Móntame. —Harry se rodó de nuevo, colocando a Louis sobre sus manos y rodillas—. Aunque, primero necesito que estés listo. —Una larga línea de saliva escapó de los labios de Harry, cubriendo la grieta de su pareja y entonces Harry la extendió alrededor de su apretado agujero.

—Harry —Louis gemía.

—Ahora, móntame. —Harry se acostó de espaldas, entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cabeza. Su pareja se sentó en su ingle, tomó su pene y con inseguros intentos se empalaba.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— Harry arqueó una ceja.

—Si quieres joderme, entonces sí —Louis gritó cuando Harry lo jaló hacia adelante, sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho de Harry.

Tomó su pene y lo sostuvo en alto. —Aquí voy.

🥀

Louis plantó sus pies y bajó en dirección al pene de su pareja, perforando la barrera de su agujero.

—¿Lo tienes?

—Uh-huh. —Louis asintió, lentamente fue bajando mientras Harry acomodaba su mano detrás de su cabeza. Él aún estaba adolorido del reclamo pero siguió hasta que estuvo totalmente abajo.

—Móntame, bebé.

Louis se ruborizó. Nunca antes había tenido sexo en esta posición. Estar abierto de esa forma lo hacía más consciente mientras su pareja lo veía con ojos llenos de lujuria. Apoyando las manos en el pecho de Harry y plantando los pies en el suelo, Louis comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo. Oh Dios, se sentía tan bien.

Harry gruñó. Louis comenzó a moverse, al principio descoordinado y luego encontró su ritmo. Harry tomó sus caderas. —Inclínate hacia atrás.

Louis lo hizo y Harry tomó el control, empujandose hacia arriba y jalando a Louis hacia abajo. Louis realmente podía sentir el pene de su pareja crecer y engrosarse. Se preguntaba cómo se vería desde el punto de vista de Harry, hasta que su pareja se empujó más profundamente y su cerebro dejó de funcionar.

Louis se inclinó hacia adelante, besó a Harry mientras se empalaba una y otra vez. La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás, enfocada en las ondas eléctricas que lo recorrían. Se inclinó hacia atrás y rodeó con sus brazos las rodillas de Harry.

Harry mordió su labio inferior y se empujaba hacia Louis más duro y más rápido. Louis sintió su pene saltar de arriba abajo, golpeando su abdomen mientras que Harry lanzaba la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueaba la espalda y se corría.

Louis lo siguió. Dos jalones y gruesos chorros perlados cayeron en el pecho de Harry. Louis cayó hacia adelante, probándose a sí mismo del pecho de Harry.

 _«El hombre simplemente jode como un dios»,_  Louis pensó mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración.

—Tenemos que cambiar. Está demasiado frío para nuestras formas humanas. —Harry se giró y se deslizó fuera con Louis protestando. Harry se rió—. Lo sé.

Louis cambió, Harry lo siguió. Empujaba a Louis, animándolo a dirigirse hacia la casa.

🥀

Maverick veía a los dos lobos trotar hacia la casa después de salir del bosque desde la ventana de la cocina. Estaba aliviado de no tener que ejecutar a Harry. Esa imposición lo había estado carcomiendo. Hubiera sido devastador para todos si lo hacía, pero él no tenía elección... tendría que haberlo hecho.

Dejando al par se giró hacia la cocina, Maverick fue a buscar a su pareja. Su mente estaba llena a toda capacidad, su corazón pesado con la responsabilidad de Alfa. Necesitaba el gentil toque de su pareja, una tabla de salvación en donde podía relajarse aunque sea solo por un momento.

🥀

Louis se sentó tranquilamente en el estudio, sus ojos seguían al humano de un metro cincuenta y dos usando guantes de látex azules. El chico caminó hacia la mesa de café, se colocó de cuclillas en uno de los extremos, y movió el periódico un par de pulgadas. Sonriendo por su trabajo, inclinó la cabeza saludando a Louis y se alejó.

Está bien. Eso no era extraño en absoluto. Louis había oído acerca de Nero y su TOC, pero maldición, ¿un par de pulgadas? Curioso, Louis se puso de pie y siguió a la pequeña pareja.

Nero dejó sus ocupaciones, se quitó los guantes, sacó el antibacterial de su bolsillo derecho, y se limpió las manos. El aroma irritó la nariz de Louis. Entonces él sacó un par de guantes limpios de su bolsillo izquierdo y se los puso, sacó una bolsa para sándwich de su bolsillo trasero y metió ahí los guantes usados, cerró la bolsa y la llevó sosteniéndola con dos dedos como si fuera material peligroso.

—Hey, nutter. —El guerrero, Gunnar, levantó a Nero, lo besó en los labios y se lo llevó cargándolo. Si el chico temía tanto a los gérmenes, entonces ¿por qué permitía que su pareja lo besara? Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis se dirigió al estudio.

—Entonces, ¿eres Louis?

Louis se giró para ver a una de las parejas que entraba al estudio. Él tenía los ojos color amatista. Muy cool. —¿Y tú eres?

—Mi nombre es Cecil.

Louis conocía ese nombre. Harry le había advertido que se alejara de ese nombre. El chico no se veía como si fuera el hijo de Satán. Él era una pequeña lindura, no un demonio que exhalaba fuego inclinado a la destrucción de las parejas como Harry le había asegurado.

—Entonces, Cecil, ¿qué hacen aquí para divertirse?

Un brillo iluminó los ojos de Cecil. Quizás Harry no estaba del todo equivocado. —Me alegra que lo preguntes.

—¿Voy a arrepentirme de haberte preguntado?— Oh si, ese definitivamente era un diabólico brillo.

—Ahora, ¿por qué preguntas eso?— Cecil le preguntó casualmente—. Tengo mala reputación con los guerreros. Eso es solo porque sé cómo pasar un buen momento mientras ellos están sentados, actuando todo serios. —La pareja se encogió de hombros—. Además con un nombre como Louis, tienes que ser un amuleto de buena suerte.

Louis resopló. —Amigo, no me conoces.

—Buen punto, pero aun así pienso que serás un amuleto de buena suerte para nosotros.

—¿Exactamente cómo seré un amuleto de buena suerte?

Cecil palmeó la pierna de Louis y se puso de pie. —Ya verás.

🥀

Louis tenía la urgencia de echarle sal a Cecil, tomar una moneda y lanzarla, colocar una herradura en la cabeza de Cecil, o salir y cazar un conejo. Para conseguir una de sus patas*. Extremas situaciones requieren extremas medidas, y Cecil podía calificar de extremo, de acuerdo a Harry.

_(*. Mitos contra la mala suerte. echar sal, lanzar una moneda a la fuente, colgar una herradura o tener una pata de conejo.)_

Louis dejó el estudio y subió a su habitación. Harry estaba junto a la cómoda viendo su estuche negro. —¿Qué es esto?

—Mis tijeras, cepillos y equipo.

—¿Cortas el cabello?— Harry lo miraba impresionado.

—Lo hago. Tengo licencia de cosmetología, pero no encontré trabajo con la manada del Este. —Louis pasó sus manos por el ondulado cabello de su pareja—. Te gustaría un corte.

—Déjame bañarme primero.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior viendo a su pareja desnudarse. Podría hacer una fortuna si le tomaba fotografías y las vendía en línea. Eso era lo malditamente bien que estaba su pareja. Louis cayó de rodillas y lamió hacia arriba el fuerte trasero.

—Joder, pensé que iba a ducharme —Harry gimió pero no se alejó.

Louis tomó eso como luz verde y lamió la parte de atrás de las piernas de Harry mientras sus manos jugaban con las musculosas nalgas de su pareja. Besó la bronceada piel, girándose hasta que llegó al impresionante y pulsante pene.

Louis pasó su cara sobre las bolas de su pareja. Con su alto sentido del olfato, el aroma penetró en cada una de sus fibras. Las manos de Louis subían y bajaban por los bien desarrollados muslos de Harry, disfrutando el saber que ese lobo era suyo.

—Chúpalo —su pareja pidió con inestable voz.

Louis tomó la base, guiando el largo eje hacia lo que esperaba sería un divino placer para Harry.

—Te prometo que no muerde. —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en la pared.

Louis miró la húmeda cabeza del pene durante un momento, preguntándose si debería de torturar a su pareja como él lo había hecho. Infiernos, él no tenía la paciencia para eso. Louis abrió la boca y lo llevó todo el camino hacia su garganta.

—Oh joder, ¡mi Dios!— Harry gritó mientras sus manos dejaban la pared y tomaban la cabeza de Louis—. No te atrevas a detenerte.

Louis no tenía la intención. Cerró los músculos de su garganta como si fuera una víbora tragando a su presa. Harry estaba balbuceando arriba de él, entonces gimió. Louis mentalmente chocó los cinco consigo mismo por hacer que su pareja reaccionara de esta incontrolable manera.

Louis encajó las uñas en los muslos de Harry mientras dejaba que los músculos de su garganta rodearan ese duro y sedoso eje. 

—Voy a...  _oh si..._  tu mejor...  _oh infierno... —_ Harry se levantaba en las puntas de sus pies mientras trataba de hacer que su pene entrara más profundo en la garganta de Louis hasta que pudiera sentir la cabeza de su pene asomándose por su culo.

—Justo ahí. —Harry dejó salir un grito que solo podía describirse como el más alto decibel de la letra 'I' cuando el caliente semen disparó en su garganta. ¿Qué infiernos era ese ruido que su pareja hacía?

Las manos de Harry fueron de nuevo hacia la pared, solo que esta vez estaba jadeando mientras Louis dejaba el suave pene deslizarse fuera de sus labios.

—¿Estabas tratando de chupar mi alma a través de mi pene?— Las piernas de Harry temblaban y entonces cayó de rodillas.

—No, solo trataba de devolverte la tortura que me diste.

—Joder, hombre. Devuélmela cuantas veces quieras. —Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho.

Louis jaló de los brazos a su saciada pareja y lo llevó hacia la cama. —Será mejor que tomes vitaminas o Viagra porque vas a joderme hasta que sienta tu pene golpear mi lengua.

—Qué gráfico —Harry se reía.

Louis levantó su camiseta sobre su cabeza quitándosela y rápidamente salió de sus jeans. —Dile eso al Señor feliz. —Louis tomó su pene y lo sacudió frente a su pareja.

—¿No queremos que el Señor feliz se moleste con nosotros ahora?— Harry gruñó, entonces levantó a Louis y lo lanzó hacia la cama.

Louis gritó y se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas, queriendo lo que Harry pudiera entregarle.

Los músculos de su pareja se contraían y se flexionaban mientras rodeaba la cama, prometiendo hacer que Louis gritara  _'me rindo'_  antes de que terminara con él. Louis estaba totalmente en eso.

Louis se movió hacia atrás cuando Harry apoyó su rodilla en la cama, el resto de su cuerpo lo siguió cuando empezó a subir detrás de Louis, colocando sus manos en los cobertores mientras movía el cuerpo como el de un experto cazador tras su presa.

—Pareces un depredador —Louis ronroneó.

—Oh, no huyas. —Harry se reía seductoramente—. Porque lo soy y te mostraré cómo un depredador toma a su presa.

Louis se estremeció. La anticipación lo recorría haciendo que la piel se le erizara en piel de gallina. Su corazón se aceleró con la vista. A la mierda el juego. Louis se giró y levantó su culo al aire, moviéndolo para que el depredador lo reclamara. Tomó su pene con la mano derecha, y se empujó hacia atrás provocando al animal que lo acechaba.

Harry lo atacó, inmovilizando a Louis con sus caninos en el hombro de Louis. Las manos de Harry tomaron las muñecas de Louis y llevaron sus brazos hacia el pecho de Louis. El pene de su pareja subía y bajaba por su grieta, provocándolo.

—Mejor usa eso, o te lo arrancaré —Louis amenazó. Nunca en su vida había estado tan caliente, y Harry estaba jugando con fuego por la manera en que lo provocaba.

—Ya lo tienes, hermoso —Harry murmuró sobre el hombro de Louis. Louis sintió movimiento detrás de él. El sonido de la tapa del tubo de lubricante y luego el frio gel recorriendo su grieta.

Harry lentamente entró y los ojos de Louis giraron hacia atrás. Su boca se abrió tratando de tomar aire, preguntándose por qué sentía como si todo el oxígeno hubiera salido del cuarto.

Louis no podía creer lo perdido que estaba, usualmente durante el sexo, eso estaba bien. Él había tenido buenos orgasmos en el pasado con sus parejas. Pero Harry... el hombre sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Todo era erótico. Todo el cuerpo de Louis se sentía como un largo y expuesto nervio. Separó más las rodillas, moviendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de los brazos de Harry bajo su pecho mientras estos lo sostenían. Su frente estaba apoyada contra las sábanas, gritando ante las sensaciones que lo recorrían.

Harry empujó su pelvis contra el culo de Louis. Las caderas de su pareja se contorneaban a su alrededor. Louis solo sabía que él iba a morir a causa de las fuertes olas que lo recorrían, era demasiado para que una persona lo pudiera soportar. Nadie estaba creado para sobrevivir a tanto placer.

—Córrete para mí, Louis. Quiero que vueles conmigo ―Harry murmuró sobre la concha de su oreja, y eso fue todo lo que requirió. Louis levantó la cabeza y gimió, su cuerpo giraba en su interior con los sentimientos que detonaban dentro de él.

—Eso es mi Louis —Harry murmuró en su oído. Tomó las muñecas de Louis que aun sostenía bajo el pecho de Louis con un fuerte agarre, mientras lo jodía tan duro que Louis se deslizaba en la cama hacia la cabecera. A él no le importaba terminar con un chichón. Esto lo valía.

Harry gruñó y se tensó. Louis podía sentir el pene de su pareja pulsando en el interior de su culo mientras su pareja lo jodía tan rápido que los dientes de Louis empezaron a castañar. Él estaba seguro que moriría.

Harry colapsó y extendió los brazos, jadeando por aire, el sudor brillaba sobre su cuerpo. La única cosa que Louis podía hacer era caer sobre su espalda y cerrar los ojos.

🥀

Harry se compadeció de su pareja y lo llevó cargando escaleras abajo. Cada paso que Louis daba lo hacía sisear. Su pareja lo pensaría dos veces antes de apostar en el juego de la tortura.

Dejando a su pareja suavemente de pie en el escalón inferior, Harry tomó la mano de Louis y lo guió hacia la cocina y salieron por la puerta trasera.

—No sé si pueda montar un caballo ahora, considerando que un lobo trató de llevarme a la tumba jodiéndome. —Louis frotó su trasero.

Harry sonreía mientras guiaba a su pareja al establo. Los caballos estaban en sus caballerizas viendo al par. —Tank los preparó para nosotros. Creo que puedes manejarlos.

Harry oyó el ruido demasiado tarde. Los dos humanos que le habían disparado en los terrenos de Louis estaban aquí. Harry vio el arma frente a él cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho. Harry bajó la vista y vio la sangre inundar su camisa.

—Imbécil. Te dije que no lo mataras —el más grande de los dos se quejó—. Ahora solo tendremos al pequeño.

Harry cambió y atacó al más cercano a su pareja. Eso le dio libertad al otro para tomar a su pareja. Louis luchaba con el más grande de los dos humanos. Harry vio con horror cómo un trapo fue puesto sobre la boca de su pareja y Louis se desmayó.

Logró matar a uno de los atacantes antes de que el dolor fuera demasiado y trastabilló hacia atrás. Tenía que salvar a su pareja. Si él pudiera aullar alertaría a los otros Centinelas de su presencia, pero el único ruido que logró que saliera fue un gemido.

—Me las pagarás por haberlo matado —el que sostenía a su desmayada pareja gruñó. Levantó la pistola una vez más y disparó.

Harry trastabilló de regreso del establo. En su forma de lobo, las balas no le harían mucho daño, pero él tenía que conseguir ayuda. Su pareja dependía de él.

—¿Qué jodidos?— Tank gritó corriendo hacia Harry.

Tenía que cambiar, era la única forma de que pudiera relatar lo que había sucedido. Eso iba a doler como una perra. Preparándose, Harry regresó a su forma humana. —Ellos tienen a mi pareja —jadeó a causa del dolor.

—¿Quién tiene a tu pareja, Harry?— Tank gritó.

—Humanos. No sé quiénes son. —Harry cambió de nuevo a su forma de lobo. El dolor comenzaba a ser demasiado difícil de soportar.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. —Tank levantó a Harry y lo llevó al interior. Alertó a los otros de lo que había sucedido. La única cosa que Harry podía pensar era en recuperar a Louis y matar a quien lo hubiera tocado. No tenía tiempo para quedarse acostado y sanar. El dolor y la muerte tendrían que encontrar a otra víctima.

—¿Qué infiernos sucedió?— Maverick demandó uniéndose a ellos. Tank abrió la puerta más cercana de una patada y acostó a Harry en la cama.

—Fue atacado por humanos. Ellos tienen a Louis.

—¿Cómo infiernos esos humanos consiguieron entrar en nuestras tierras?— Maverick pasó sus manos por el pelaje de Harry—. Llama al médico de los lobos y que venga aquí, ahora.

Harry luchaba para cambiar, pero el dolor era demasiado. El pensar que no estaba haciendo nada mientras su pareja estaba afuera le desgarraba la consciencia. Él no podía quedarse aquí. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Necesitas quedarte acostado. Sé que va en contra de todos tus instintos de pareja, pero no hay otra elección. —Maverick apoyó su mano en un costado de Harry—. Nosotros lo traeremos.

Harry gruñó. Él iba a traer a Louis de regreso. De eso no había duda. Ahora cuánto dejaría que el culpable sufriera antes de arrancarle el corazón, era la verdadera pregunta. Y si mataban a su pareja, el infierno podría considerarse un campamento de verano en comparación con la ira que se desataría sobre la tierra.

Y si su pareja estaba realmente muerto, Harry no duraría mucho en este frío mundo sin él.

🥀

Louis parpadeó, entreabriendo los ojos. Su cabeza le mataba, y su boca se sentía tan seca como la arena. Se frotó los ojos sintiendo cómo su mente atravesaba por entre una niebla.

—Ah, estás despierto.

Parpadeó rápidamente hasta que pudo enfocar. La primera cosa que notó fueron las brillantes barras que lo rodeaban. La segunda fue un horrible dolor en su abdomen. Louis se llevó la mano a su abdomen. Sintió los puntos que lo recorrían desde su ombligo hasta su hueso púbico.

—No necesitas preocuparte. En realidad el procedimiento salió muy bien. Muy bien. —El hombre parado frente a Louis sonreía cínicamente mientras escribía en un cuadro de gráficos. Louis llevó sus manos hacia las barras y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una jaula. Revisó en su memoria pero no podía recordar cómo había llegado aquí.

—¿Dónde estoy?— Louis preguntó a través de las barras.

—Eso no importa. —El hombre con una bata blanca de laboratorio se giró hacia alguien más que parecía un guardia—. Mantenlo vigilado. No quiero que nada malo le suceda.

—Si, señor. —El corpulento guardia asintió hacia el hombre con la bata blanca de laboratorio que veía a Louis de arriba abajo con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios.

Louis se estremeció, moviéndose hacia la parte de atrás de la jaula y notando al mismo tiempo que estaba completamente desnudo. Se acurrucó subiendo las piernas hacia su pecho para esconder lo que de seguro le había mostrado a todos en el cuarto.

Sus ojos revisaron el lugar. Había tres hombres más en el cuarto aparte del hombre de la bata blanca de laboratorio y del guardia. Los otros tres usaban trajes de cirugía. ¿Estaría en un hospital? No podía ser, si así fuera no estaría en una jaula.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?— Louis intentó una vez más que alguien le respondiera.

—Doctor Rawling, por favor dele algo al sujeto de prueba para mantenerlo callado —dijo el hombre con la bata blanca de laboratorio y cruzó el cuarto. Los ojos de Louis se movían hacia todos lados, notando los tubos y pipetas de laboratorio y una, al parecer, fría mesa de acero y muchas máquinas.

Estaba en un laboratorio, la peor pesadilla de los shifters. ¿Quiénes eran ellos y cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Pero la pregunta más importante era, ¿qué le estaban haciendo?

De nuevo buscó en sus recuerdos pero estaban en blanco. Cubrió su boca con su mano para ahogar el llanto que pudiera salir mientras se daba cuenta que no podía recordar muchas cosas. Sabía que su nombre era Louis. Y también sabía que era un lobo shifter. Más allá de eso su memoria era borrosa.

Una cosa si sabía con certeza y era que él tenía que salir de aquí. Una abrumadora sensación de pérdida lo recorría, pero no sabía por qué. Algo quería llegar con fuerza hasta su memoria pero se alejaba cada vez que Louis se acercaba.

Su pecho se oprimía con la sensación de perder algo importante para él. ¿Pero qué?

Mirando el frente de la jaula, vio lo que asumió era una cerradura eléctrica. Está bien, quebrar eso no iba a funcionar. Tendrían que dejarlo salir, si no ¿cómo iría al cuarto de baño? Por los puntos él asumió que lo habían examinado.

Louis tragó saliva ante las ramificaciones de lo que ese lugar significaba. Los humanos sabían acerca de los shifters. Sus ojos se atrevieron a mirar al hombre al que le decían doctor Rawling que se aproximaba a la jaula con una jeringa en la mano.

—Ábrela —el doctor Rawling le ordenó al guardia. Louis trató de apartarse todo lo que pudo, pero el guardia lo alcanzó y lo jaló hacia la parte frontal de la jaula.

—¡No!— Louis gritó, pero eso no funcionó. Lo pincharon en el cuello. Se llevó la mano a su cuello y pateó y mordió al gran guardia.

—Con espíritu, ¿no es así?— el guardia gruñó y golpeó la cara de Louis.

—Sé cuidadoso con él, maldición. No necesito que años de experimentos se vayan a la basura porque no controlas tu carácter —el hombre con la bata blanca de laboratorio le gritó al guardia.

—El jodido me mordió. —El guardia empujó a Louis devuelta a la jaula. Sus ojos amenazaban con vengarse de él ante la primera posibilidad disponible. Louis se deslizó más hacia el fondo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Su cabeza empezaba a sentirse aletargada. Cuando levantó el brazo, notó que se movía lentamente.

—Veo que funciona. Bien. Él necesita mucho descanso. No necesito que los puntos se desgarren o que tenga algún sangrado interno —el hombre con la bata blanca de laboratorio dijo y siguió escribiendo en la gráfica.

—¿Qué me están haciendo?— Louis gritó, sus dedos envolvieron las frías barras.

—Apártate, Hank, deja que el sedante haga efecto. Él se calmará en un momento —el hombre de la bata blanca de laboratorio le dijo al guardia.

El dolor en su abdomen se estaba calmando. Eso debía ser por el efecto de las drogas. Él no se durmió, solo estaba un poco atontado. ¿Qué en el nombre de Dios le habían hecho? Louis también se preguntaba por qué las drogas humanas estaban funcionando en él. Los shifters son inmunes a las drogas humanas. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

—Ya lo descubrirás. —El guardia se carcajeó diabólicamente golpeando la jaula de Louis, el sonido resonó en sus oídos y hasta en su propia alma. Louis comenzó a temblar, el miedo recorría fuertemente su espalda ante el millón de posibilidades de lo que le estaban haciendo.

—¿Se calmó?

—Parece un poco aletargado —el guardia le dijo al hombre de la bata blanca de laboratorio.

—Entonces tráelo aquí.

El corazón de Louis se aceleró fuera de control cuando el guardia tecleó la clave para que se abriera la puerta. —Si me muerdes te patearé hasta sacarte la mierda sin importarme lo que diga el doctor.

Louis se apartó golpeando las barras detrás de él, pero aun así no era lo suficientemente lejos. Hank tomó su brazo y lo jaló hasta que quedó libre de la jaula. Quería huir pero por lo que le habían dado se sentía sin fuerza, y todo lo que podía hacer era obedecer.

Hank lo levantó como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y lo dejó sobre la fría mesa de acero.

—Te dije que fueras cuidadoso con él —el hombre de la bata blanca de laboratorio regañó a Hank, quien solo se encogió de hombros y de nuevo sonrió cínicamente hacia Louis.

—Amárralo —el doctor Rawling ordenó.

Louis vio cómo Hank jalaba unas tiras de cuero de debajo de la mesa y fijó su brazo derecho, asegurándolo. Él fue incluso menos gentil con sus otras tres extremidades.

Louis jalaba pero descubrió que Hank había hecho un buen trabajo. No dejó ningún espacio extra para que él pudiera salirse. 

Estaba acostado y expuesto para todo el mundo. Una interna necesidad de cubrirse la ingle lo hacía jalar más duro el cuero, pero no cedía. Todo lo que podía hacer en este momento era cerrar los ojos y rezar para que lo que le hicieran fuera sin dolor y no sexual.

El hombre de la bata blanca de laboratorio comenzó a revisar y tocar su abdomen, Louis gimió ante el dolor que la acción le producía. Su abdomen se sentía de nuevo como en fuego. Abrió los ojos y vio al hombre revisar la herida.

—El sujeto tiene dolor, pero es lo esperado después de una cirugía mayor. —El hombre de la bata de laboratorio encendió una grabadora y comenzó a hablar mientras hacía el examen. Louis mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras las frías manos lo recorrían, revisando sus signos vitales y tocando varias áreas de su cuerpo.

Se estremeció cuando el hombre tocó su pene, moviéndolo a un lado y palpando sus testículos. Sabía que era un exámen no sexual, pero eso a su piel no le importaba. La bilis subió a su garganta ante la no querida invasión.

Louis se quebró y cerró los ojos más duro cuando el hombre comenzó a tocar alrededor de su recto. Podía sentir las lágrimas deslizarse por los lados de su cara, no había nada que pudiera hacer mientras estuviera atado.

Era humillante estar acostado ahí y ser manoseado donde todos pudieran ver. Trató de que su mente se escapara hacia otro lugar, cualquiera menos aquí, pero las frías manos evitaban eso. Le recordaban dónde estaba y lo que estaban haciéndole.

—Necesita alimentación, pronto. Prepara su comida.

Louis no podía ver a quién el hombre de la bata blanca de laboratorio le hablaba, pero rezaba porque no fuera a Hank. Algo le decía a Louis que si el guardia preparaba sus alimentos, pondría algo extra en eso. ¿Qué había hecho para tener al hombre como enemigo y que se ensañara con él?

Louis se estremeció cuando una aguja fue insertada en su brazo. Supuso que su nutrición vendría de una bolsa de intravenosa. Aunque primero ellos llenaron unos tubos con su sangre.

—Déjalo aquí hasta que la bolsa esté vacía —el doctor Rawling le advirtió a Hank.

¿Qué tipo de sádico guardia era Hank?

Louis comenzó a temblar a causa del frío metal y el miedo a lo desconocido. Su lobo luchaba por salir, pero Louis luchaba por detenerlo. Sus instintos le decían que si cambiaba frente a esos hombres, sería un mayor desastre que su situación actual.

—Sus signos vitales están subiendo —el doctor Rawling informó al cuarto.

—¿Podría ocurrir el cambio?— uno de los otros humanos preguntó.

—En cualquier momento —dijo el hombre de la bata blanca de laboratorio.

Louis se concentró en su lobo, rogando por mantenerlo inmóvil. Su lobo quería salir y protegerlo, pero Louis sabía que él no ganaría, no con Hank en el cuarto y las drogas que le habían puesto. Era mejor permanecer en su forma humana aunque eso lo hacía más débil.

De algún modo Louis sabía que si cambiaba, le daría a Hank la perfecta excusa para usar la crueldad que podía ver en los ojos del humano. Podría sanar más rápido en su forma de lobo, pero ¿a qué precio?

Una máquina de rayos X fue puesta sobre la mitad del cuerpo de Louis, y muchas radiografías fueron tomadas, los click y el ruido aumentaron su ansiedad. ¿Qué estarían mostrando esas radiografías? ¿Habría ellos colocado algo en él o le habrían quitado una parte?

Después el hombre con la bata blanca de laboratorio utilizó una máquina de ecografías, frío gel fue aplicado sobre su dolorido abdomen y entonces recorrió su bajo abdomen. El doctor presionó algunos botones, sus cejas se unieron con concentración mientras Louis se estiraba para ver lo que el doctor estaba viendo.

Eso no funcionó. Las restricciones evitaron que se moviera. El hombre de la bata blanca de laboratorio limpió el abdomen y alejó la máquina.

—Regrésalo a su jaula. —El hombre de la bata blanca de laboratorio le hizo señas a Hank. Louis se preparó para las crueles manos. Vio a Hank acercarse y a esos implacables dedos jalar los cinturones de cuero. El brazo de Louis se estremeció por la fuerza.

Hank se rió cínicamente e hizo que la sangre a Louis se le helara. ¿Podrían dejarlo solo con Hank en algún momento? Como si leyeran su mente, dos de los hombres salieron, dejándolo solo con el hombre de la bata blanca de laboratorio, el doctor Rawling, y el sádico de Hank.

Louis estaba demasiado débil como para detener los dedos de Hank que se encajaban en su piel, levantándolo rudamente y lanzándolo al interior de la jaula.

—Maldito mutante. Dije que me las pagarías por matarlo —Hank escupió y cerró la puerta. Louis se deslizó hacia atrás, lo más lejos posible de la puerta, finalmente fue capaz de cubrirse con algo parecido a la modestia. ¿A quién había matado?

Tragó el grueso nudo que se formó en su garganta. Lágrimas amenazaban con caer ante el predicamento de no recordar lo que lo había traído aquí. De nuevo empezó a dolerle su abdomen. Louis estaba aterrado de quedarse dormido pero lo deseaba para escapar del dolor.

Cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda respiración, rezando porque cediera el dolor que lo inundaba y que sentía como si lo estuvieran abriendo. Sin importar lo mal que se sintiera, él no iba a pedir medicamento contra el dolor. No es que ellos fueran a dárselo.

Era una escena tan surrealista ver trabajar la centrifuga con los frascos de su sangre dentro. Pero Louis la observaba con la esperanza de ocupar su mente y distraerla del agonizante dolor en su abdomen.

Vio cómo el doctor Rawling levantó una gota de algo claro y la dejó caer en un vidrio, colocándolo bajo el microscopio. ¿Estarían ellos tratando de descubrir su ADN de lobo? Eso podría ser una explicación lógica.

—Hey, ven a revisar esto. Creo que está funcionando —el doctor Rawling dijo emocionado.

Los ojos de Louis siguieron al hombre con la bata blanca de laboratorio que cruzó el cuarto y vio el microscopio. Hank solo seguía de pie viéndose aburrido.

—Muy bien. Él vale todos los dolores de cabeza de su captura.

Louis no podía creer lo que el hombre de la bata blanca de laboratorio dijo. ¿Ellos lo tenían a él como el blanco? ¿Por qué?

—Si, lo vale. Ahora todo lo que necesitamos encontrar es a un donador. —El doctor Rawling cerró sus manos juntas con alegría. 

¿Donador? si ellos estaban revisando su sangre en busca de componentes de lobo, ¿para qué necesitaban a un donador? ¿Un donador para qué? Louis maldijo su memoria en blanco para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera quién era y su composición genética. ¿Por qué no recordaba?

Cerró los ojos. Estaba fatigado por todos los eventos que habían tenido lugar y por su lucha interna para lograr encontrar algo en su mente que le ayudara a entender por qué le estaba pasando esto.

Louis se acurrucó en una bola, con su espalda contra el fondo de la jaula mientras escuchaba los ruidos que lo rodeaban. Podía sentir al guardia que lo vigilaba. Podía oír a los humanos que charlaban en voz baja y el zumbido de las máquinas. El dolor lentamente estaba desapareciendo y su cuerpo estaba tan débil. Rindiéndose, Louis se quedó dormido.

🥀

Se despertó sobresaltado con el aroma de shifters. Louis miró alrededor y no vio nada. Sus ojos revisaron el cuarto. El doctor Rawling permanecía en el escritorio en el que estaba trabajando, con una lámpara para la noche encendida sobre su escritorio mientras revisaba archivos.

Hank estaba adormilado en una silla junto a la puerta. Su mentón descansaba sobre su pecho, entonces abruptamente levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor, solo para volver a dejar caer el mentón.

Louis sabía que era aroma de shifter. Su olor era único. Pero era más de uno. Por el aroma en el aire. Podría decir que eran tres. Miró de nuevo al hombre tras el escritorio, el hombre obviamente solo estaba atento a lo que leía. Otra mirada al guardia le dijo a Louis que se había dormido rápidamente.

¿Tendrían otros guardias aparte de Hank? Sería extenuante tener turnos de veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana.

Louis levantó la mirada cuando vio que se movía el ducto de ventilación. Era lo suficientemente largo para que albergara los cuerpos de tres personas. El gran marco con rejilla se movió unos centímetros de la pared, abriéndose lentamente. Rápidamente miró al doctor para ver que seguía absorto en los papeles entonces miró de nuevo al guardia que roncaba.

Louis casi jadea, cuando una cara salió con un dedo índice en sus labios indicándole el shifter que quería que Louis se quedara en silencio. Como si fuera a dejar que esos tipos del laboratorio supieran que había llegado visita. No era probable.

Todo un cuerpo salió y otro comenzó a salir. Louis se deslizó más cerca a la puerta de la jaula, rezando para que funcionara, lo que sea que hubieran planeado y así él podría ser liberado.

El primer hombre quien tenía una bandana en la cabeza, llegó junto a Hank quebrando el cuello del guardia en un milisegundo. Qué mal que el guardia no sufriera. Louis sentía eso, si él hubiera tenido la oportunidad, Hank hubiera tenido un dolor sin paralelo. No había compasión hacia ese humano en él.

El shifter con la bandana llegó junto a la jaula y vio el teclado de la cerradura. Louis contuvo un gemido antes de que saliera. Quería salir. Los otros dos shifters finalmente emergieron y se acercaron a la jaula.

—¿Puedes lograr abrirla?— murmuró el último que salió del ducto de ventilación.

—Eso creo. Muévete hacia atrás, cachorro.

Louis se deslizó hacia atrás, incluso cuando cada célula de su cuerpo luchaba contra eso. La urgencia de quedarse cerca a la puerta de la jaula era fuerte. Abrió aun más sus ojos cuando el hombre con la bandana jaló el teclado hasta que lo arrancó.

Joder, ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? No tenía más remedio que confiar en ellos si quería su libertad, pero esa muestra de fuerza lo hizo preocuparse.

—Vamos, cachorro. —El hombre con la bandana le dijo a Louis. Se deslizó hacia la puerta, incapaz de ir más lejos.

—No puedo. Estoy demasiado débil. —Louis sintió como si fuera a llorar. La libertad estaba tan cerca.

—Te tengo, cachorro. —El hombre con la bandana jaló a Louis a sus brazos. Necesitaba ropa, pero esa era solo una necesidad secundaria con respecto a salir como alma que lleva el diablo de aquí.

Louis miró hacia el escritorio, el doctor roncaba suavemente descansando la cabeza sobre los papeles que había estado leyendo.

Uno de los tres subió al ducto y estiró los brazos para tomar a Louis. El hombre lo sostuvo y levantó a Louis, ayudándolo a entrar. ¿Ahora qué se suponía que iba a hacer? No había manera de que él tuviera la fuerza necesaria para arrastrarse por el ducto.

El hombre que lo sostenía comenzó a jalar lentamente a Louis. Él trató de ayudar, hacía su mejor esfuerzo por mover los pies para así ayudar al tipo y salir.

—No desperdicies tu energía —el hombre le murmuró—. La necesitarás.

—Está bien —Louis murmuró.

El segundo hombre que entró al ducto, tomó las piernas de Louis mientras ayudaba al primer hombre a sacar a Louis a través del ducto. No tenía la menor idea de cómo esos shifter lo hicieron, pero él estaría eternamente agradecido por su ayuda.

—Casi terminamos, cachorro.

Louis finalmente dejó salir el aliento ante esas palabras. El pensamiento de vivir durante años en esa jaula había acechado sus sueños. Quería irse lo más lejos posible de este lugar.

—Muévanse —el hombre de la bandana les dijo a los dos hombres que ayudaban a Louis a salir del ducto—. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se den cuenta de nos llevamos su posesión más preciada.

—¿Saben por qué ellos me tomaron?

—Lo siento, cachorro. Ni idea —el hombre le contestó—. Pero dejamos al doctor vivo para que consigas tus respuestas.

Louis se mordió el labio cuando salió del ducto a lo que parecía un sótano. El hombre con la bandana tomó a Louis de los brazos del otro hombre y lo sacó por la puerta de servicio.

Ellos lo llevaron a través del bosque y entraron a un claro, Louis vio tres motocicletas allí estacionadas esperándolos.

—No sé si pueda montar.

—Estamos preparados —dijo el que sostuvo sus piernas en el ducto. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron más cuando el hombre sacó una soga de la caja de la motocicleta. ¿Qué estaban planeando hacer con él?

—Ten, ponte eso. —El hombre de la soga lanzó la ropa pero la atrapó quien lo había jalado por el ducto. Se giró hacia Louis.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, cachorro?

—Louis.

—Lindo nombre. Soy Law*.

 _(*._ _Law_ _: ley_ )

—Veo que también tienes un nombre creativo —Louis sonrió.

—Si, y ellos son mis hermanos, Dagon y Tryck*.

 _(*._ _Dagon_ _: dios filipino representado como medio hombre y medio pez._ _Tryck_ _, presión, estrés._ )

Así que Tryck era el hombre de la bandana.

—Somos los hermanos Santiago.

—Encantado de conocerlos. Gracias por ayudarme. Pero... ¿cómo sabían que estaba ahí?

—Estábamos vigilando el lugar. Vimos cuando ellos te metieron. Sentimos no haber llegado antes.

Louis vio la expresión de dolor en Law mientras observaba los puntos en el abdomen de Louis. Él sabía que era una horrible vista, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento.

—Solo estoy feliz de que estuvieran ahí —Louis trató de tranquilizarlo.

—¿Podemos dejar las conversaciones diplomáticas para después? Necesitamos salir de aquí —dijo Tryck empujando su motocicleta fuera del claro, Dagon hizo lo mismo—. Más momentos emotivos y necesitaremos un tampón —murmuró mientras caminaba.

Louis lo veía con la boca abierta. ¿Realmente había dicho eso?

—Ponte los pantalones, es todo lo que tenemos. —Law debía de estar acostumbrado a su hermano porque él no comentó ni prestó atención a eso.

—Gracias. —Louis hacía su mejor esfuerzo para levantar las piernas, pero no parecían querer cooperar.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Law se inclinó y subió los pantalones por sus piernas y caderas. Finalmente, él estaba cubierto. Ahora que su pene no estaba expuesto, podía enfocarse en otras cosas.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Si, pero no rápido.

—Entonces vamos, alejémonos lo más pronto posible.

Louis lentamente siguió a Law mientras él también empujaba su motocicleta a través del claro. Había un camino pavimentado del otro lado. Dagon y Tryck los esperaban con sus motocicletas ya encendidas.

—Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia el territorio de la manada Brac. Tú puedes ir a donde necesites ir desde ahí —Tryck estableció.

—No recuerdo de dónde se supone que soy.

—¿Por qué no?— Tryck preguntó.

—No puedo recordar nada.

🥀

Harry pasó por el claro del bosque y cruzó hacia el camino pavimentado, sus uñas raspaban el asfalto mientras gruñía. Acechaba con instinto depredador al hombre que sostenía tiernamente a su pareja.

Tres hombres en sus motocicletas. Sus ojos veían a los tres y a su tamaño mientras calculaba cómo matar al hombre que sostenía a Louis sin lastimar a su pareja.

—Justo la jodida mierda que no necesitamos ahora —el que tenía la bandana bufó.

A Harry no le importaba lo que el hombre necesitaba en este momento. Le había llevado dos semanas rastrear a su pareja hasta aquí. Dos largas y angustiantes semanas, y esos hombres tendrían que luchar por sus vidas si creían que ellos se irían con su Louis.

—Creo que es un rebelde —el que sostenía a su pareja comentó.

No rebelde, pero hambriento por tener a su pareja en sus brazos y deseoso de matar al ángel de la oscuridad para recuperarlo. Saltó con un poder más allá de su control contra el primer hombre lo suficientemente estúpido para aproximarse a él.

—¡No!— El hombre de la bandana bajó de su motocicleta, la moto cayó al suelo cuando el hombre se unió a la lucha para apartar a Harry del primer hombre.

Harry podía sentir golpes en su costado y cuello, pero nada iba a impedir que desgarrara la garganta del hombre bajo él.

—Nosotros lo salvamos, maldito idiota —el hombre bajo él gritó—. Si él es tu cachorro y tratas de protegerlo, nosotros lo salvamos.

—También somos shifters —el hombre de la bandana gruñó jalando a Harry de las orejas. Joder, si eso no dolía.

—¡Detente!— Louis gritó. Harry se tensó al ver a su pareja dejar los brazos protectores del hombre y aproximarse a la lucha—. ¿Por qué siento como si te conociera?

Un cuchillo de acero se deslizó a través del corazón de Harry ante esas palabras. Trastabilló cuando sus pulmones amenazaban con dejar de recibir oxígeno. Su pareja lo miraba como si fuera un completo extraño.

Harry cambió. —Louis. —Tragó el grueso nudo que amenazaba con sofocarlo—. ¿No sabes quién soy?

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y negó con la cabeza, disculpa se notaba en su mirada.

Harry vio los puntos en el abdomen de su pareja. Sus rodillas se doblaron y colapsó sobre sus rodillas. —¿Qué te sucedió?— señaló el abdomen de su pareja.

Louis cubrió con sus manos la incisión de manera protectora. —No sé.

—¿Lo conoces?— el hombre de la bandana preguntó.

—Él es mi pareja —dijo Harry sobre su hombro y se giró de nuevo hacia Louis—. Ven aquí, por favor. —Tenía que sostenerlo. Harry se quedó de pie con los brazos extendidos. El ver la incisión se había llevado su cordura y lo había dejado aturdido.

Louis no vaciló. Caminó hacia Harry y gimió. Aunque su bebé no pudiera recordarlo, los lazos de pareja eran fuertes. Louis tenía que sentirlos. Harry jaló a Louis a sus brazos mientras las emociones que había contenido por semanas se liberaron. Inhaló el aroma de su pareja. —Soy H y S, bebé —dijo Harry. Estaba desesperado porque Louis lo recordara. Harry estaba desesperado por ver el reconocimiento en los ojos de su pareja.

El corazón de Harry había muerto el día que se lo llevaron, pero ahora latía de nuevo con la sensación de tener a su pareja nuevamente a salvo en sus brazos.

—¿Podemos dejar los momentos emotivos para después? A los del laboratorio de Dexter* no les tomará mucho tiempo descubrir que Louis se fue, y no estoy a favor de las jaulas y las agujas.

 _(*. El laboratorio de_ _Dexter_ _serie animada, caricaturas, creada por_ _Genndy_ _Tartakovsky_ _y producida por_ _Carton_ _Network_ _estudios y coproducida por_ _Hanna-Barbera_ _, inicio en 1996 y terminó en 2003)_

—¿Quién eres?— Harry preguntó. El tipo era irritante como el infierno, pero si ellos realmente salvaron a Louis, entonces él tenía una deuda con ellos de por vida.

—Soy Tryck Santiago. —El tipo no extendió la mano y lo dijo como si Harry debiera saberlo.

—¿Por qué no cambiaste cuando te ataqué?

Tryck resopló. —¿Y arruinar mi chaqueta de cuero? No en toda tu vida.

—¿Estás seguro que ellos no experimentaron contigo?— Harry preguntó mientras caminaba hacia las motocicletas con su pareja a su lado.

—No, y no montarás conmigo desnudo. Monta con mi hermano Law. A él no le importa. Al chico le gustan los penes en su culo. ―Tryck señaló al hombre que había sostenido a Louis.

Harry gruñó. Podía estar en deuda con los shifter, pero quizás una parte de ese pago podría ser una lobotomía. Law sonrió y le lanzó unos pantalones.

—Si nos encontramos a una maldita persona más ya no tendremos ropa —el hermano que aún no había hablado gruñó.

—Vamos a montar. —Tryck maldijo mientras levantaba la motocicleta y la veía—. Pagarás las reparaciones —le dijo a Harry.

—Solo llévame a mí y a Louis a casa. Nosotros arreglaremos el resto después. —Harry miró hacia el bosque. Grabó en su memoria su ubicación. Él regresaría y quien estuviera en esto lo pagaría.

—Puedes montar con Law. Deja que Louis monte con Dagon. Él es inofensivo.

—¿Siempre controlas todo?— Harry preguntó poniéndose los pantalones y subiendo detrás de Law. Con lo mucho que quería protestar, su pareja subió a la parte de atrás de la motocicleta y se sostuvo de alguien más, no tenían elección si querían llegar a casa. Además, ahora Louis no se veía demasiado bien.

—Sí.

🥀

Louis estaba acostado de lado mientras el doctor de los lobos revisaba las imágenes de la ecografía que había tomado. El hermoso hombre que reclamaba ser su pareja estaba sentado en la cama frotando el brazo de Louis de arriba a abajo.

—No puedo... —El doctor se limpió la garganta—. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Es medicamente imposible.

—Maldición, ¿puede solo decirnos?— Harry gruñó.

El doctor sacudió la cabeza. —Estoy asombrado. Al parecer tu pareja tiene un útero.

Louis jadeó. Sus manos fueron hacia su abdomen sintiendo la incisión que ya había sanado. Había cambiado por consejo del Alfa y permitió a su cuerpo sanar cuando llegaron aquí. Su memoria seguía en blanco, pero pequeños fragmentos empezaban a llegar a su mente.

—¿Qué diablos significa eso?— Louis demandó poniéndose de pie. ¿Un útero? ¿Lo habían convertido en mujer?

—Quiere decir que ahora tienes un útero en tu interior. Aunque no sé cómo ellos lo lograron o cómo puedes ser fértil sin un canal vaginal para que llegue el esperma. —El doctor sacudía la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás mientras veía las imágenes frente a él—. Aunque sigues siendo hombre. —El doctor le hablaba a la imagen en lugar de a ellos—. Qué intrigante.

—¿Entonces no puedo quedar embarazado?— La cabeza de Louis giraba fuera de control. ¿Qué habían hecho esos locos con él? Su corazón estaba latiendo fuera de control al pensar en lo que le habían implantado. No, él no podía tener eso—. ¡Sáquenlo!— gritó histéricamente mientras jalaba su estómago, reabriendo la herida con sus uñas y así poder arrancar la abominación que le habían implantado quirúrgicamente.

—Louis. —Harry tomó sus muñecas y las apartó de la carne que sangraba.

—Sácalo, por favor —sollozó hacia Harry. El hombre jaló a Louis a sus brazos, pero en este momento nada podía calmarlo.

—Me temo que ni siquiera yo puedo intentarlo —el doctor dijo tristemente—. No sé lo que ellos hicieron ni qué podría dañar si intento removerlo.

—No suenes tan malditamente awed* —Harry gruñó.

 _(*._ _Awed_ _, una sensación de reverencial respeto mezclado con miedo y asombro, como no hay una palabra en español para eso se deja el original_ )

—Desde el punto de vista médico, lo estoy. La ingeniosa manera de cómo construyeron esto... es como un milagro.

—¿Pero puede quedar embarazado?— Harry repitió la pregunta de Louis.

—No puedo estar cien por ciento seguro, pero lo dudo. Debieron de haberlo rescatado antes de que ellos terminaran lo que intentaban lograr. Cuál era su meta, va más allá de lo que sé, pero dudo que Louis pueda concebir.

Louis se sintió aliviado al oír eso. El pensar en llevar un niño lo asustaba de muerte.

—Ustedes dos sean cuidadosos. Quien sea que haya hecho esto, va a querer a Louis de regreso. Este procedimiento es un milagro médico, y no estoy seguro de que ellos lo vayan a dejar pasar solo porque Louis se fue —el doctor advirtió.

—Déjalos que lo intenten —Harry gruñó.

—Voy a ir a trabajar con los exámenes de sangre de Louis. Déjalo descansar.

Louis vio cómo Harry cerraba la puerta detrás del doctor. Sentía como si viera a través de los ojos de alguien más. Nada de esto era real. ¿Por qué le habían hecho esto a él? ¿Por qué ellos hacían esto? Nada de esto tenía sentido.   
—¿Necesitas algo?

Louis negó con la cabeza hacia Harry, pero su mente quería gritar que él necesitaba su propio cuerpo de regreso de la manera que era antes. Harry se acostó al lado de él, y Louis se deslizó a sus brazos. Lo que necesitaba ahora era algo que lo anclara a la realidad y Harry le daba esa sensación de seguridad. —Estoy asustado.

—Lo sé, bebé. Nosotros atravesaremos por esto. —Harry pasó sus manos a través del cabello de Louis—. Aun me debes un corte de cabello.

—¿Lo hago?

Harry se rió. —Si, lo haces.

Louis se acurrucó más cerca, exprimiendo su cerebro tratando de recordar a este cariñoso hombre. Eso era frustrante, cada vez que lo intentaba la niebla regresaba y todo estaba en blanco.

Louis suspiró enterrando la cara en el cuello de Harry. Podía no recordar al hombre, pero estaba agradecido de tenerlo.

Harry comenzó a tararear mientras los ojos de Louis se cerraban. Su pareja lo mecía suavemente y él sucumbió al sueño. Harry dejó de tararear.

—Podría sacrificar mi palpitante corazón para tenerte de regreso en mis brazos —confesó contra el cabello de Louis. Harry comenzó a tararear de nuevo.

🥀

—Estoy de acuerdo que él es un imbécil arrogante, pero ¿puede lastimar tener más protección con todo lo que está sucediendo últimamente?— Harry argumentó su punto hacia Maverick.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo que tener lobos Timber extra podría ser de gran ayuda, pero si abre la boca una vez más, mi bota tamaño dieciséis* iría directo a su culo —Maverick advirtió.

 _(*. Tamaño dieciséis es aproximadamente treinta y tres centímetros._ )

Harry sabía exactamente cómo se sentía Maverick. Tryck era un imbécil egocéntrico y un bastardo sin sentimientos. —Le debo la vida de Louis.

Maverick suspiró. —Estoy a favor de pagar por tu deuda, pero ¿no puedes pagarles a sus hermanos mientras lo matamos a él?

Harry se rió. —¿Es tan malo?

—El tipo dejó un rastro de lodo en la cocina, intencionalmente estornudó cerca de Nero, dejó una caja de arena para gatos fuera de la puerta de la recámara de Keata, y la cereza del pastel es que ese bastardo se comió ¡mis últimos malditos Fudgsicles*!— Maverick gritó.

 _(*._ _Fudgsicles_ _, paletas de nieve cubiertas de chocolate, en México se llaman esquimales. Como esa es la marca de las paletas se deja el original.)_

Harry se mordió el interior de la boca para evitar reír. Él se giró y puso su mano en su boca cuando la risa amenazaba por escapar. 

—Te juro por Dios, Harry. Si te ríes, tú serás quien conozca mi bota tamaño dieciséis. —Maverick rodeó el escritorio y se dejó caer en la silla—. Bien, ellos pueden quedarse, pero si él no se calma, voy a quitarle la bandana de la cabeza y envolverla en su garganta. Le deba o no.

—Gracias. —Harry salió como el infierno de allí antes de que Maverick cumpliera con su promesa porque él se reiría lo quisiera o no.

🥀

Harry gimió cuando despertó sintiendo unos dulces labios en su pecho. Sus manos se deslizaban por el suave cabello mientras los labios chupaban un pezón. Empujó su brazo por debajo de Louis hasta que pudo tocar su ingle, ondas eléctricas lo recorrieron.

La realidad lo golpeó en el momento. —Louis, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Tratando de joder.

—Esto se siente bien, pero tienes que detenerte. —Tratar de hablar con su pareja sobre dejar el sexo iba más allá de él. Su cerebro estaba trabajando a medias debido a la lujuria que lo recorría, pero sabía que había una razón para que ellos se detuvieran.

—El doctor dijo que yo no puedo, lo sabes.

Ahora su cerebro estaba funcionando totalmente con el recuerdo de la noche anterior. ¿Qué si embarazaba a su pareja? Nadie sabía lo que podría ocurrir. El doctor de los lobos dijo que estaba muy seguro de que no sucedería, pero ¿Harry podría arriesgar a su pareja por una suposición? —Nosotros no debemos arriesgarnos.

—Dile eso al señor Feliz.

Harry se enderezó rápidamente. —¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que le dijeras eso al señor Feliz, ¿por qué?

Harry se rió. —Porque así es como te referías a tu pene antes. Creo que tu memoria está comenzando a regresar.

—Entonces jódeme así las compuertas se abrirán. —Louis empujó sus caderas hacia las de Harry con entusiasmo.

—Pero...

—No. No quiero ninguna protesta. Ahora estoy tan malditamente caliente que estoy por joder tu pierna.

—Aun tan gráfico —Harry murmuró dentro de la boca de Louis cuando lo besaba. Gruñó rodeando con su mano el cuello de su pareja, su pulgar acarició detrás de la oreja de Louis.

—Mi amor —Harry gimió besando el mentón y el cuello de Louis y luego su clavícula.

Harry se rodó, dejando a Louis debajo de él. Su mano izquierda en la cadera de Louis mientras se presionaba. —Te quiero.

—Entonces puedes tenerme. —Louis arqueó su espalda y la ingle de Harry estaba en llamas por el toque de su pareja. Harry deslizó su mano derecha bajo la cabeza de Louis, levantándola ligeramente y besándolo tiernamente.

—Te extrañé. —Harry pasó su lengua sobre los labios de Louis, entonces jaló el labio inferior con sus dientes. Harry se movió, ahora su pene frotaba arriba y abajo por la grieta de Louis. Se empujaba arriba y abajo mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de Louis, mordiendo su piel. Harry levantó la pierna de Louis, acomodándola en su espalda.

Sus manos se empujaban hacia el trasero de Louis, sus dedos recorrieron su agujero. Relajándose ante su toque. —Por favor ―Louis rogó.

🥀

La cabeza de Louis giró mientras Harry besaba y mordía su camino hacia el otro lado de su cuello. Las caderas de Harry se movían. Louis podía sentir el presemen deslizándose sobre su grieta.

—Eres el latido de mi corazón, el aire de mis pulmones y la voz de mi alma —Harry recitó mirando a Louis a los ojos.

Louis contuvo las lágrimas. Él no iba a llorar. Harry era todo lo que un hombre podía querer, incluso si no podía recordarlo.

—Te amo, Louis —Harry declaró entonces lo besó, no le dio a Louis oportunidad de contestarle. De cualquier manera ¿qué podía decir? Sus reflexiones se dispersaron cuando un dedo lo penetró. La cabeza de Louis se rodó hacia atrás, sus labios se abrieron y respirar se volvió casi imposible mientras Harry le demostraba lo mucho que realmente lo amaba.

Sus manos seguían en el cuello de Louis mientras besaba su camino hacia abajo por el pecho de Louis. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero. Harry lamió y mordisqueó la piel hasta que llegó a la incisión de Louis.

Harry levantó la vista y vio los ojos llenos de dolor de Louis bajó la cabeza y besó la larga línea que iba desde el ombligo hasta el pubis. Esta vez Louis permitió que sus lágrimas corrieran en silencio. ¿Por qué no podía recordar a este hermoso hombre?

—Tranquilo, bebé —Harry murmuró antes de tomar la cabeza del pene de Louis dentro de su boca.

Louis gritó, con el pecho oprimido. Su piel estalló en llamas cuando Harry desencadenó los más poderosos sentimientos en su interior. Levantó la cabeza y apoyó los dedos en la cabecera. Sus caderas giraban mientras la boca de Harry subía y bajaba por el pene de Louis.

Un tercer dedo se presionó dentro de él y Louis jaló sus piernas hacia atrás a su pecho, empujándose hacia abajo para estar totalmente estirado.

—Por favor —Louis rogó de nuevo.

Harry giró su lengua alrededor del pene de Louis, empujando sus dedos profundamente. La mano en su cuello flexionado, con los dedos enterrándose en la piel de Louis.

Louis se retorcía, arqueó la espalda y gritó cuando se corrió. Jalaba la cabecera mientras Harry lo chupaba todo el camino hacia su garganta. Su cerebro se había dispersado en dirección hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales mientras Harry liberaba su pene, sacó los dedos y entró en Louis.

—Mío. —Harry lo miraba a los ojos mientras sus manos recorrían los brazos de Louis que seguían colgados de la cabecera y tomó sus muñecas. Sus muslos presionaban las piernas de Louis, golpeando sus caderas seductoramente mientras su pene le hacía el amor al cuerpo de Louis. Louis trató de bajar la mirada, la intensidad era demasiada.

—No lo hagas.

Louis miró de nuevo los ojos verdes de Harry, viendo su propia existencia en ellos. Una sensación de eufórica utopía se estableció en su interior cuando Louis lloró y se corrió de nuevo.

Las manos de Harry apretaron con fuerza las muñecas de Louis mientras empezaba a envestirlo con su pene con fuerza. ―Mi amor, mi alma, mi siempre. —Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó a los dioses mientras se corría. Empujó a Louis contra la cabecera con tanta fuerza que el cuello de Louis se ladeó.

—Lo siento. —Harry jaló a Louis lejos y lo acomodó suavemente sobre las almohadas. Louis no tenía energías para que eso le importara.

🥀

—Te tengo una sorpresa.

Louis sonrió cuando Harry entró a su recámara. —¿Y qué es?

—No sería sorpresa si te lo digo.

Louis veía como Harry abría un cajón de la cómoda y sacaba una bufanda. —Gírate.

—Bondage*. Kinky* bastardo —Louis bromeó.

 _(*._ _Bondage_ _del ingles_ _bind_ _maniatar se aplica a los_ _encordamientos_ _eróticos ejecutados sobre una persona vestida o desnuda. Los_ _atamientos_ _pueden hacerse sobre una parte o sobre la totalidad del cuerpo, utilizando generalmente cuerdas especiales que pueden encontrarse en cualquier tienda de artículos sexuales, también, con cierta frecuencia, cadenas, el fin es limitar el movimiento. *_ _Kinky_ _originalmente extraño raro retorcido. Coloquialmente es un término usado para referirse a las prácticas sexuales no convencionales._ )

—Buena idea, pero esto no es para eso. —Harry la ató sobre los ojos de Louis entonces cuidadosamente lo guió hacia abajo por las escaleras. Su curiosidad lo estaba haciendo excitarse cuando Harry lo llevó dentro de la camioneta. Después de cerca de quince minutos la camioneta se detuvo y el motor se apagó.

—No veas.

—No lo haré, lo prometo. —Louis sintió alrededor hasta que tomó la manija de la puerta. La abrió y Harry lo sacó.

—Con cuidado, bebé. —Harry le sostenía ambas manos y lo guiaba—. Sube un escalón.

Louis lo hizo. —No puedo más con el suspenso. Muéstramelo ya. —Louis se moría por arrancar la bufanda de sus ojos. ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa estaba lejos de su casa?

—Supongo que te he torturado lo suficiente.

Louis se estremeció con las palabras. Una imagen de Harry gritando fuerte llegó a su mente.

—¿Qué sucede, bebé?

Louis quitó la bufanda de sus ojos. —Tú. Recordé esas palabras. También tengo tu imagen sosteniendo mi cabeza y haciendo el más extraño sonido.

Harry sonrió y besó a Louis. —Yo no hago extraños sonidos durante el sexo, y recuerdo esa noche claramente. Esa fue la mejor mamada de mi vida.

Louis se ruborizó. —¿En serio?

—Un tipo recuerda cosas como esa. —Harry tomó los hombros de Louis y lo giró alrededor—. Sorpresa.

Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Es una peluquería. ―El veía el edificio con curiosidad. ¿Por qué Harry le mostraría una peluquería?

—Estoy consciente de que es una peluquería. Pero la sorpresa es que es tuya. —Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis, con su mentón apoyado en un hombro de Louis.

—Uh, ¿gracias?— Louis no sabía qué pensar.

—Está bien. Puedo ver tu entusiasmo aquí, así que déjame explicarte. Eres un cosmetólogo. Cortas el cabello, mi cabello necesita un corte. La manada también puede necesitar algo. ¿Alguna cosa llegó a ti?

Louis buscó en su memoria.  _«¿Un_ _cosmetólogo_ _?»_  —No en este momento. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes. Hasta que recuperes tu memoria, podemos trabajar en arreglar este lugar. Pero solo quiero que sepas que estaré contigo todo el tiempo. No dejaré que estés fuera de mi vista de nuevo.

—Está bien. Realmente aprecio esto. —¿Propietario de su propio negocio? ¿Cuán cool era eso? Se giró en los brazos de Harry y abrazó al lobo por su consideración. Louis estaba seguro de que si recuperaba su memoria él podría estar emocionado.

—Vamos tengo las llaves.

—¿No vas a usar una barra de metal?— Louis señaló hacia los tablones en las ventanas.

—Muy gracioso. —Harry lo jaló para un beso antes de sacar las llaves de su bolsillo. Louis lo siguió.

El lugar necesitaba un buen trabajo de limpieza y nueva pintura. Por otro lado los espejos estaban intactos y las sillas no estaban en mala forma. Con un poco de trabajo duro y pintura nueva, el lugar tenía gran potencial.

—Sé que ahora no se ve bien, pero...

Louis lo besó tímidamente. —Es perfecto. —¿Qué se le dice a un hombre que te compra tu propio negocio? Un _'gracias'_ no parecía ser suficiente. Deseaba poder sentir más emoción sobre esto, pero sus recuerdos no regresaban.

—Aw Jesús, haces que me ruborice. —Su pareja realmente se ruborizó y la vista hizo que Louis se excitara, su pene se levantó tomando nota. Qué mal que ese lugar estuviera demasiado sucio para rodar en él. ¿Quizás Harry podría joderlo contra la pared?

—¿Ahora qué sigue chico listo?— Louis lo provocó. Su mano se fue hacia el respaldo de una silla cuando una oleada de mareo le llegó.

—¿Qué sucede, Louis?— Harry tomó a Louis rodeando su cintura, preocupación había en su mirada.

—Solo necesito sentarme. —Las sillas estaban sucias, pero qué podía hacer. Louis sintió la bilis subir a su garganta. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con él?

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa. —Harry lo ayudó a estabilizarse y caminar hacia afuera.

—El lugar es realmente lindo. Gracias.

—Puedes agradecérmelo después. —Harry le dio una traviesa sonrisa.

—Pervertido. —Louis sonrió y subió en la camioneta.

—¿Tienes hambre? Podemos detenernos en el restaurante. —Su pareja cerró la puerta mientras Louis se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—No. Estoy bien. Solo un poco mareado. —Louis se apresuró a soltar el cinturón a tiempo para bajar de la camioneta y vomitar. Con una inestable mano se limpió la boca, sintiendo que necesitaba cepillarse los dientes.

—Eso es todo. Llamaré al doctor. —Harry suavemente levantó a Louis y lo sentó dentro de la camioneta.

🥀

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de la recámara mientras el doctor examinaba a Louis. —Los shifters no se enferman, entonces, ¿qué está mal en él?

—Tomaré unas muestras de sangre. Justo ahora, puedo decir que él necesita descansar y alimentarse bien. Hasta que no revise las pruebas no sé.

—Gracias. —Harry estrechó la mano del doctor.

—Te avisaré tan pronto tenga los resultados. —El doctor tomó su maletín negro y salió del cuarto.

—¿Cómo te sientes, bebé?

—Como un animal atropellado en el camino. Siento como si me hubieran raspado— Louis sonrió débilmente.

Harry subió a la cama al lado de su pareja. —Te ves hermoso.

—Solo lo dices porque quieres algo del botín. —Louis se rió y entonces comenzó a llorar.

—¿Por qué lloras?— Harry preguntó con pánico en su voz.

—No sé —Louis gimió.

—¿Debo ir por el doctor antes de que se vaya?— Su pareja ya se había puesto de pie y cruzaba el cuarto.

—No, estoy bien. —Louis sorbió los mocos y entonces se carcajeó—. Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza. —Una montaña rusa de emociones lo recorría. No podía decir si estaba feliz o triste. Era como si tuviera un psicótico momento.

—Normalmente estaría en desacuerdo contigo, pero pareces... desconectado.

—Bueno, joder eso es mucho mejor —Louis le espetó. Palmeó una mano sobre su boca y miró con los ojos bien abiertos a su pareja.

—Uh, está bien. Voy a bajar y traerte algo de jugo y un calmante.

—No necesito un calmante. Te juro que estoy bien.

—El calmante es para mí.

Louis vio a su pareja irse. Se acurrucó en la cama y se preguntó qué infiernos estaba mal con él.

🥀

Harry sirvió un vaso grande de jugo para Louis. Estaba preocupado por su pareja. Nadie sabía exactamente lo que esos bastardos enfermos le habían hecho, así que su enfermedad le preocupaba más de lo que pretendía.

—¿Cómo está?

—No estoy seguro —Harry le contestó a Maverick mientras le preparaba un sándwich a Louis. Quizás algo de fruta podría ayudar.

—Búscame una vez que lo hayas atendido. Quiero cerrar el jodido laboratorio y buscar el expediente de Louis. Necesitamos saber lo que le hicieron —Maverick bufó.

—Esos jodidos lo convirtieron en una abominación —Harry bufó. Cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda respiración—. Lo siento, Alfa. 

—Disculpa aceptada. ¿No estás tratando con nada de esto, verdad?

Negó con la cabeza. —No tengo tiempo. Louis me necesita, por lo que caerme a pedazos no es una opción.

—Si no tratas con eso pronto, puedes explotar contra tu pareja. Sal a correr. Nosotros lo cuidaremos.

—Está bien. Solo le llevaré el jugo.

—Yo lo haré. Sal.

Harry le dio el vaso a Maverick y salió por la puerta de la cocina. Su mente se rebelaba contra la idea de dejar a su pareja en el piso de arriba, pero sabía que el Alfa tenía razón. No había tratado con lo que había sucedido.

En lugar de cambiar caminó hacia el establo. Los caballos no estaban ahí, así que Tank y George debían de estar montando. Encontró a Lewis sentado ahí.

—¿Te molestaría algo de compañía?

Lewis se apoyó contra una de las caballerizas. —No.

Harry metió las manos en sus bolsillos mirando alrededor del establo que Tank y Jason habían construido. Para ser lobos, ellos hicieron un maldito buen trabajo. Tomó asiento en la banca en la pared del fondo.

—¿Cómo está Louis?— Lewis preguntó.

—Jodido. —Harry soltó dejando salir una respiración y se echó hacia atrás—. Sigo pensando que si no hablo de eso, entonces eso nunca sucedió.

—Tonta manera de pensar. —Lewis se sentó al lado de él—. Eso se llama negación. Créeme cuando te digo que sé de lo que hablo.

—Eras un alcohólico. Esto es diferente. —¿Cómo podía la pareja incluso comparar los dos? Tener un problema con la bebida, estaba muy lejos de ser secuestrado y haber experimentado en él.

—Aun lo soy. Eso nunca se va a ir. Trato con eso un día a la vez.

Harry se frotó la cara con sus manos. —Es que estoy tan malditamente enojado. Le fallé a mi pareja, y eso es imperdonable.

—Sé que te dispararon dos veces. Solo el hecho de que vivas y que lo hayas estado buscando durante dos semanas me parece increíble. Lo trajiste a casa. Deberías de estar agradecido.

Harry lo miró fijamente. —¡Le fallé! Él está allá arriba acostado en la cama con un jodido útero cosido dentro de él. ¿Cómo infiernos se supone que esté agradecido por eso? ¿No sabes cómo la culpa me carcome por no haber evitado que esos bastardos se lo llevaran?— Harry golpeó con su puño la pared—. Despierto a mitad de la noche con pesadillas acerca de que Louis muere por lo que ellos le hicieron. Me siento tan malditamente inútil. No sé qué hacer por él —Harry gritó.

—Vas a hacer la única cosa que puedes hacer, estar ahí para él —Lewis ofreció—. Al menos lo recuperaste. Cosas peores pudieron haberle sucedido. Pudiste estar enterrándolo. Así que, sí, deberías estar jodidamente agradecido.

El corazón de Harry se oprimió ante la imagen de estar de pie ante la tumba de Louis. Su cerebro estaba dividido a la mitad ante las horrorosas cosas por las que su pareja debió haber atravesado. —¡Joder!— Harry gritó—. Él me fue entregado por el destino, y ¡no pude protegerlo!— Golpeó la pared repetidamente sacando toda su rabia—. Yo no lo protegí.

—¿Puedes sostenerlo en tus brazos? ¿Hacerle el amor? ¿Decirle que lo amas? Entonces eres un bastardo afortunado —Lewis le gritó.

Harry colapsó en el suelo, sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin control. Presionó las palmas de sus manos contra su frente y comenzó a llorar abiertamente. Su Louis había atravesado un infierno y Harry no pudo protegerlo.

—Si sigues cargando con esa culpa sobre tus hombros no serás capaz de ayudar a Louis. Déjala ir. Enfócate en lo que aun tienes —Lewis le dio el consejo y se fue, dejando a Harry autocompadeciéndose. Colocó sus codos en sus rodillas y apoyó la cara en sus manos. La necesidad primordial de hacer que esa gente pagara por lo que le habían hecho a su pareja se alzó en su interior. Si eso tomaba hasta su último aliento, él lo aceptaría, pero vería a todos ellos morir primero.

🥀

Louis veía por la ventana de su recámara cómo Harry salía del establo. Sabía que él ahora era una abominación. Su pareja probablemente se arrepentía de haberlo traído a casa. Con su recuerdos perdidos él no estaba seguro de cómo había sido su relación antes, pero podía sentir la tensión construirse entre ellos.

Harry podría no admitirlo, pero Louis sabía que lentamente se estaban separando, y todo era por culpa de Louis. Louis golpeó con el puño la pared. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Harry lo amaba. No había duda de eso. Entonces ¿por qué las depresivas emociones?

Louis se giró y vio hacia la esquina del cuarto. Maverick estaba tranquilamente sentado, viéndolo. —Debe haber alguna manera para sacar esto de mí. —Quería ser normal de nuevo.

Maverick se encogió de hombros. —El doctor dice que no quiere arriesgarse.

—Si, bien, él no es el que tiene algo que la naturaleza no le dio al nacer.

—Al menos no es un alíen tratando de salir a través de tu pecho.

La piel entre sus cejas se arrugó mientras veía al lunático de dos metros diez. —No quiero faltarte al respeto, pero ¿nadie te ha dicho que estás loco?

Maverick agitó su mano hacia Louis. —Cecil me dice todo el tiempo que estoy loco, pero normalmente él sobrerreacciona. Ven, únete al lado oscuro.

Louis comenzó a carcajearse. Las cosas eran demasiado bizarras. Si él iba a perder la cabeza, ¿por qué no tener la compañía de un gigante? El Alfa parecía divertirse con eso.

—¿Tengo que traer mis zapatillas rojo rubí?

Maverick se rió. —También un pequeño perro*.

 _(*. Están haciendo referencia a la historia del Mago de_ _Oz_ _._ )

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —Realmente eres cool para ser Alfa.

—No dejes que eso se te salga. Tengo que cuidar mi imagen de malvado montañez.

—Créeme. Nadie podría olvidar eso. —Louis se giró cuando Harry entró. Estudió a su pareja, olía a sangre y vio sus manos. ¿Qué exactamente había estado haciendo afuera?

—Creo que mi pareja también necesita acompañarnos ―Louis le dijo a Maverick pero seguía viendo a Harry.

—¿A dónde vamos?— Harry preguntó mientras jalaba a Louis a sus brazos.

—A la locura.

—Suena divertido. Empacaré.

—Acurrúquense después. Necesitamos hablar —dijo Maverick, poniéndose de pie y saliendo.

—Aguafiestas —Harry murmuró mientras besaba a Louis y seguía a Maverick.

Louis sonrió a su pareja antes de entrar al cuarto de baño. Se desnudó para bañarse, pero se detuvo para ver su reflejo ante el espejo. Su mano pasó sobre su abdomen. Incluso la cicatriz había desaparecido, gracias a sus habilidades de curación. Acunó sus bolas y las levantó. Louis vio su flácido pene y sus bolas. Aún era hombre, independientemente de lo que ellos le habían hecho. Afortunadamente los jodidos no lo castraron.

—Al infierno con eso. No voy a seguir preocupándome por eso. ―Louis abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió debajo. Se quedó ahí disfrutando del agua corriendo sobre él. El calor relajó sus músculos.

—Ahora eso es una deliciosa vista.

Louis sonrió ante la profunda, sexy e invaluable voz. Se hizo a un lado cuando Harry entró detrás de él. Las manos subían y bajaban por su espalda, haciendo que su piel hormigueara. Louis colocó las palmas de sus manos en la pared mientras su pareja lo exploraba. Su cuerpo se sentía a gusto con la gran exploración de las manos de Harry recorriendo cada ondulación y besando cada rincón.

Su aliento quedó atrapado cuando Harry separó sus nalgas y chupó la piel. La cabeza de Louis cayó a sus hombros cuando sintió la lengua de su pareja lamer su agujero.

Gimió cuando Harry se apartó, pero fue por un breve momento, y el grueso pene entró en él. Louis raspaba con sus uñas la pared mientras Harry lo tomaba por detrás.

Pedazos que él destrozaba se iban por el drenaje mientras Harry se empujaba más duro. Se estremeció cuando su pareja lo levantó. Su piel estalló en piel de gallina ante el erótico acto. Todo lo que Louis podía hacer era colocar las palmas en la pared y disfrutar el viaje.

—Córrete para mi bebé —Harry gruñó detrás de él, empujándose con más fuerza. Su pareja mordió su hombro y Louis gritó mientras su semilla pintaba la pared. Su mejilla golpeó el azulejo mientras él se volvía masilla.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis y lo separó de la pared. Louis rodeó el cuello de su pareja para sostenerse. Harry golpeó sus caderas unas cuantas veces más gruñendo su liberación. Caminó aun sosteniéndolo y acomodó a Louis sobre sus manos y rodillas en la cama. Oh Dios, su pareja seguía duro.

Harry separó sus piernas un poco más, mientras estaba detrás de Louis y comenzó a empujarse como taladro neumático en su agujero. Louis se aferraba a las sábanas. Se derretía y siseaba de placer mientras Harry lo llevaba al paraíso.

—Joder, no puedo tener suficiente de ti. —Harry tomó el eje de Louis que había regresado a la vida. Louis mordía las sábanas cuando su pareja igualó el ritmo en su mano con el de sus caderas. Gruñó cuando sintió un hormigueo recorrer su columna.

—Santa mierda, sabes joder. —Louis cayó hacia adelante cuando sus recuerdos lo asaltaron. Él había dicho eso antes. ¡Él dijo eso la primera vez que Harry lo jodío!—. Lo recuerdo —Louis gritó.

—Mierda —Harry gritó mientras se corría dentro del culo de Louis—. Infierno de momento para recuperar la memoria.

Louis se movía mientras la mano de Harry apretaba su pene. Se corrió sobre las sábanas y cayó hacia adelante. —Infierno de momento —jadeó.

🥀

Louis y Tangee estaban ante la mesa de los postres mientras Harry y los otros de la casa que se habían unido a ellos corrían alrededor con los pequeños niños del centro recreativo.

—Maldición, son buenos —Tangee dijo mientras mordía un pequeño pastel.

—No se supone que te los comas. Son para la venta. —Louis rodó los ojos mientras salía para ir por otro platón de galletas.

Se detuvo detrás de una de las camionetas, levantó la cara y disfrutó del calor del sol en su rostro. Estaba un poco frío pero no lo suficiente para hacer correr a Louis al interior sin apreciar la vida que tenía ahora. Pudo haber sido secuestrado, utilizado para experimentación y haber perdido la memoria por un tiempo, pero él estaba vivo y de regreso con su pareja. Eso era todo lo que le importaba a Louis.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros y cerró los ojos. Louis tomó una profunda respiración y sintió la paz inundándolo.

—¿Está todo bien?— Thomas le preguntó saliendo del centro y bajando corriendo los escalones para unirse a Louis atrás de la camioneta.

—Sí. —Louis suspiró. Su paz se acabó por el momento, pero estaba bien. Tomó un platón y se lo entregó a Thomas mientras sacaba más cajas de pasteles—. Al parecer cocinamos como para un ejército. —Se rió.

—Es por una buena causa. —Thomas se unió a él carcajeándose mientras regresaban al interior.

Louis sentía algo de naúseas pero no lo mencionó. Harry solo insistiría en regresar a casa y que se acostara. Louis estaba cansado de estar acostado.

Vio a Harry ayudar a un pequeño a colgar su dibujo, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Louis estudió a su pareja durante un momento, sintiendo todo el amor que tenía por su hombre oprimiéndole el pecho. Si hubiera perdido a Harry o si él no lo hubiera encontrado, Louis no estaba seguro de que hubiera querido continuar.

—Te ves muy triste —dijo Caden acercándose a la mesa—. ¿Tienes dolor?

—No —le sonrió a Caden—. Solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. —Louis arregló los pasteles y se unió a su pareja en la mesa de manualidades.

—Hey, hermoso. —Harry se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Louis. Sabía que su pareja se contenía a causa de los niños. Le sonrió. Harry pudo controlar el beso, pero la lujuriosa mirada que le dio a Louis no era algo que pudiera esconder—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Si Harry le preguntaba eso una vez más, él iba a ponerle cinta adhesiva en la boca al hombre y lo empujaría dentro de un armario. Louis sabía que a Harry le preocupaba, pero el que le preguntara eso solo servía para recordarle continuamente por lo que había atravesado. —Estoy bien.

Louis pasó su mano por el hermoso cabello de Harry antes de regresar a la mesa de los pasteles.

🥀

—Si, Harry, si —Louis gritó mientras Harry alineaba la cabeza de su pene y cruzaba el anillo de músculos. Se rió cuando Louis le gruñó—. Mejor dame todo eso.

Movió las caderas dejando que la cabeza del pene se deslizara unos centímetros más antes de deslizarla hacia afuera. —¿Qué harías si no lo hago?

Louis señaló sus labios. —¿Ves estos labios? No se van a acercar a tu pene si no me jodes apropiadamente.

Harry se empujó hacia adelante, separando las piernas de Louis mientras veía a su pene ser chupado por el cuerpo de Louis. Esa era una maravillosa vista. Acunó las bolas de Louis y las rodaba en su mano mientras se apartaba y se empujaba repetidamente.

—Ahora estás cocinando con grasa —Louis gritó mientras movía sus piernas y levantaba y bajaba su culo cuando empezaba a pegarse. Joder si su pareja no era caliente.

Harry pasó su mano por la pelvis de Louis y entonces tomó el pene de su pareja. Harry amaba el sentir la sedosa piel y la empezó a jalar con el mismo ritmo.

—Está bien, hazme correr —Louis gritó mientras empujaba sus caderas, ayudando a Harry a masturbarlo. Harry gruñó, empujó sus caderas más duro mientras Louis gritaba y llenaba su mano con caliente semilla.

Harry tomó las caderas de Louis y se empujó en su apretado culo. Podía sentir su liberación llegar mientras se tensaba y gritaba hacia el techo. Su cuerpo se estremeció unas cuántas veces más con las últimas mini sacudidas y entonces se salió, se rodó a un lado y jaló a Louis a sus brazos.

—Oh, mierda. —Louis rodó en la cama y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño con Harry siguiéndolo.

Harry tomó una toalla y la humedeció, secando la cara de Louis cuando él terminó de arrojar las galletas. —¿Estás bien, bebé?

—¡Sí!— Louis bufó y comenzó a llorar—. No —él sollozó.

Harry se arrodilló junto a él y jaló a Louis a sus brazos mientras cerraba el sanitario y le bajaba. —Estarás bien.

—¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sabemos lo que está mal conmigo. ―Louis sollozaba en el cuello de Harry.

—No lo sé. Pero todo saldrá bien, ¿correcto? Quiero decir, nosotros nos tenemos el uno al otro, todo lo demás podemos arreglarlo —le dijo suavemente mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de Louis—. Todo lo demás podemos arreglarlo —repitió.

🥀

Louis estaba sentado en la oficina de Maverick sintiendo como si su mundo se hubiera derrumbado alrededor de él. Sabía que tenía mala suerte. Todos los eventos anteriores lo probaban, ¿pero embarazado? Su cerebro se sentía como un reloj quebrado en el que las manecillas seguían en el mismo número, sin nunca llegar a ninguna parte atascado estúpidamente.

—¿Cómo?— Harry le preguntó al doctor. Su pareja estaba pálida. ¿Eso era una buena cosa? Louis no estaba seguro de nada. ¿Esto lo convertiría en madre o en padre? Dios, su niño iba a estar todo confundido con ese hecho no muy claro.

 _«Su_ _niño»_ _._

Las manos de Louis fueron hacia su plano abdomen en un gesto protector. ¿Podría llevarlo?

—Sin exploración quirúrgica, no puedo decírtelo.

Harry gruñó. —Nadie va a abrir a Louis. Nunca de nuevo.

—Me temo que eso tendrá que suceder. Si él decide tenerlo, el cachorro tendrá que ser sacado mediante una cesárea. No hay otra manera.

—Si, porque seguro como el infierno que no lo voy a cagar para sacarlo —Louis bufó y entonces se llevó la mano a la boca. Su cerebro de nuevo no funcionaba bien. Esto no podía estar sucediéndole. ¿Habría sido un monstruo en su anterior vida que tenía que tratar con una desafortunada suerte en esta ocasión?

—¿Qué le sucederá a él?— Harry le preguntó al doctor. Louis miró al médico esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que él había pensado.

—Infiernos si lo sé —él doctor admitió, exasperado—. Él es un hombre. Un hombre con el que experimentaron. El embarazo puede seguir muchos caminos. Ni siquiera puedo garantizar el período gestacional. Desafortunadamente este será un juego de ver y esperar.

—Bien, eso es tranquilizador —Harry gruñó.

Louis se levantó y salió de la oficina de Maverick a la oficina de Nero y cruzó el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño, justo a tiempo para donar sus galletas al dios de porcelana. Una toalla húmeda limpió su cara mientras le bajaba al sanitario.

—Ven aquí, bebé. —Louis lloraba mientras Harry lo jalaba hacia sus protectores brazos—.  _Shush_ _,_  nosotros lo arreglaremos. —Su pareja lo mecía en el piso del cuarto de baño.

—¿Seré madre o padre, Harry? Porque mi cerebro aún no tiene una decisión.

—Tú vas a ser el parent* de él o de ella. Ahora, vamos a la cama. —Harry jaló a Louis para que se pusiera de pie.

 _(*._ _Parent_ _, palabra que en ingles puede significar padre o madre. Algo así como progenitor, pero se usa el original porque es más específica._ )

Louis caminó al lado de su pareja, permitiendo que Harry lo guiara a donde fuera. Su cerebro seguía apagado, incapaz de entender lo que sucedía. ¿Un cachorro? ¿Él iba a tener un cachorro? El cachorro de Harry. Louis sintió sus rodillas débiles al pensar en que él y su pareja habían hecho un bebé. Un pequeño que compartiría los rasgos de ambos.

—Te tengo, bebé. —Harry lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó a su recámara.

🥀

 _«Está bien, no entres en_ _pánico»_ _._

La gente tiene bebés todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Esto no es nada nuevo.

_«Infiernos si no lo es»._

Harry se paseaba en el establo de forma maniática. Él iba a ser padre.

 _«Un_ _padre»_ _._

Mierda, ¿qué sabia él acerca de criar a un cachorro? Louis aún era uno.

 _«Está bien, no necesitas entrar en_ _pánico»_ _._

El doctor le había asegurado que se encargaría medicamente de Louis. Joder, el doctor estaba tan confundido como él lo estaba. ¿Sería bueno que él fuera uno de los más viejos?

Harry se mordió la uña del pulgar mientras seguía paseándose sin orden. Los caballos resoplaban y se apartaban. ¿Sería un niño o una niña? ¿Estaría el bebé sano? ¿Cómo jodidos iba a hacer Louis para amamantarlo? Harry se golpeó la cara con la mano mientras recuperaba la dirección. ¡Joder!

 _«Está bien, no necesitas entrar en_ _pánico»_ _._

Es solo un bebé. ¿verdad? Un indefenso pequeño bebé. Un bebé que evacuará, orinará, vomitará y babeará sobre todos.

 _«No necesitas entrar en_ _pánico»_ _._

Harry gruñó mientras golpeaba la pared. Louis estaba embarazado, y él iba a ser padre.

 _«Está bien, entra en_ _pánico»_ _._

🥀

Maverick dejó los planos arriba del cofre de su camioneta. —Está bien, equipo uno se va a infiltrar por el sótano y seguirá el camino desde ahí por el sistema de los ductos. Equipo dos van al lado norte del edificio y asegurán el perímetro. Equipo tres se encargan de las comunicaciones. ¿Todos tienen su objetivo claro?

—¿Viste anoche películas de James Bond?— Tryck preguntó—. Pensé que solo entraríamos por la puerta del frente y patearíamos traseros.

—He tenido suficiente de tu boca, imbécil. ¿Vas a desafiarme por la posición de Alfa?

Tryck resopló. —Infiernos no. No creo que me guste ser el pastor de una pandilla de inadaptados con enanos como parejas.

—Estás a cinco segundos de que patee tu trasero y te expulse. Aun me debes una por haberte comido mis Fudgsicles —Maverick gruñó.

—No estaban marcadas con tu nombre —Tryck le gruñó en respuesta.

—¿Podemos terminar con esto? Tengo una pareja, llorando, con naúseas e hinchada con la que tengo que regresar —Harry gruñó.

—Bien —Maverick gruñó.

—Bien —Tryck bufó.

—Vamos a movernos —Tryck gruñó.

—A cinco segundos de distancia —Maverick advirtió.

—Está bien, bien. —Tryck se detuvo.

—Vamos a movernos —Maverick ordenó.

Harry giró los ojos y siguió a los hombres a través del bosque hacia el laboratorio donde su pareja había sido retenido y habían experimentado con él.

El ver el edificio hizo hervir su sangre. La promesa de que todos pagarían por su sufrimiento estaba cerca, ellos pagarían. La necesidad de recuperar los registros médicos de Louis era fuerte en algún lugar de su mente, pero él no se preocupaba por eso.

Harry llegó al frente del edificio y le disparó al guardia con la pistola con silenciador, ni siquiera disminuyó la marcha.

Él era un shifter, acostumbrado a ir contra el enemigo con dientes y garras, pero estaba demasiado enojado. La pistola en su mano iba a causar muertes. Abrió la puerta y les disparó a los dos hombres en el área de recepción, aun no alterando su ritmo hacia el pasillo.

El lugar no estaba demasiado asegurado. Ellos probablemente estaban convencidos de que nadie sabía que ellos estaban alterando los protocolos normales. El edificio parecía más una clínica veterinaria que un laboratorio. La comparación enojó más a Harry.

Sostuvo la pistola frente a él, sus brazos firmes viendo el lugar al dar vuelta en la esquina. Abrió la primera puerta y entró.

Al parecer era un cuarto de exámenes. Tenía una mesa de acero en el centro, equipo de laboratorio y una máquina centrifuga con un refrigerador a un lado del mostrador. Harry vio la jaula en una esquina.

 _«Jodidos_ _bastardos»_ _._

Louis le dijo que lo habían mantenido en una jaula.

Levantó la pistola y le disparó al hombre que entraba por la puerta de atrás. Harry rápidamente cruzó el cuarto y empezó a abrir gabinetes y cajones buscando el expediente de su pareja.

Cuando con el primer gabinete no obtuvo resultados, lo volcó y comenzó con el segundo. ¿Dónde estaban los registros de su pareja?

—¿Quién eres?

Harry se giró y se apoyó en una rodilla y le disparó al humano en el pecho. No sintió ningún remordimiento. Ellos no tenían ninguna razón para tomar vidas y reconstruir su anatomía. No pensaron en el bien de Louis, en su salud mental, o en que ellos estaban jugando a ser Dios.

Ellos llamaban a eso un progreso de la ciencia. Él lo llamaba un egoísta auto servicio. Nadie se detuvo a preguntarle a Louis qué quería. Así que, no, Harry no tenía remordimientos en su corazón por la crueldad.

Maldijo cuando tampoco encontró nada en el segundo gabinete. Disparó de pura frustración.

Harry levantó la jaula y la lanzó a través del cuarto cuando el dolor de nuevo subió a la superficie. No había sido capaz de proteger lo que era suyo y la culpa lo carcomía noche y día. Llevó sus manos cerradas en puño hacia sus sienes golpeándose con furia cuando la rabia lo recorría queriendo acabar con todo el maldito mundo por completo.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al siguiente, levantando la pistola cuando entró. Maverick estaba de pie en el centro con tres cadáveres a sus pies. —No hay registros.

Harry asintió y se giró, quedaba solo un cuarto más que revisar. Levantó el arma en su mano derecha y le disparó al guardia que tenía una pistola y le apuntaba a Harry.

Hoy no.

En el tercer cuarto estaban los hermanos Santiago. Tryck y Law vaciaban cajón tras cajón, lanzando archivos al suelo. —Todos inútiles. Los archivos no están aquí —Tryck le informó a Harry.

_«¡Joder!»_

—Quémalo todo —Harry resopló y salió del cuarto uniéndose a Maverick en el vestíbulo—. Nada. Quien sea que haya hecho los registros de Louis, aun los tiene.

Maverick asintió. —Se mostrará tarde o temprano. Lo encontraremos.

Harry estaría ahí cuando lo hicieran. Sacó su teléfono celular y le marcó a la única persona que podía calmar su rabia. —Hey, bebé. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Agotado. Te extraño. ¿Cuándo llegas a casa?— Louis preguntó con un puchero.

Harry sonrió ante la voz de su pareja. Lewis tenía razón, él aún tenía a su bebé. Todo lo demás podría arreglarse. —Pronto, amor. Realmente pronto.

—¿Podrías traerme algo de helado?

—Lo que quieras, amor. —Harry miró alrededor, entonces hizo el ruido de un beso en el teléfono—. Te amo.

—También te amo. Ven a casa.

—Voy en camino. —Harry colgó y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Olió el humo y sabía que los hermanos Santiago habían encendido el fuego. Law le había dicho que ellos estaban revisando el edificio porque alguien de su anterior manada se había perdido y ellos lo rastrearon hasta este edificio.

Desafortunadamente no pudieron localizar al shifter. Quién sabe qué habían hecho con él.

Cuando los hermanos entraron a rescatarlo, en su lugar se encontraron con Louis. ¿Quizás el miembro perdido de la manada era el sujeto numero dos? Harry se preguntó si el experimento salió mal y tiraron el cuerpo en algún lado. Dijo una oración en silencio por la familia de ese shifter. Esto no había terminado. No, sin remordimiento alguno.

—¿Listo?— Maverick le preguntó a Harry.

—Sí. Tenemos que detenernos a comprar helado para Louis de camino a casa.

—¿Ya con antojos?— Maverick se rió—. Bueno, Tryck puede comprarme una caja nueva de Fudgsicles.

—No estaban marcados con tu nombre —Tryck gruñó mientras él y sus hermanos salían del edificio.

—Con lo divertido que es verlos chicos, necesito llegar a casa. ―Harry subió a su camioneta.

🥀

Louis se movía mientras Harry lamía sus bolas. —Oh, Dios, H y S. Tan bueno. —Sus manos en un puño tomando las sábanas mientras levantaba su culo, quería que jugara con su agujero. Su pareja lo conocía muy bien y empujó un dedo adentro—. Si, ahí. Tan bueno.

Harry chupó las bolas de Louis dentro de su boca. Louis empujaba su pene, queriendo liberarse. Su agujero se cerraba alrededor de los dedos de Harry.

—Jódeme, Harry —Louis gimió mientras se empujaba más duro. Harry se levantó y entró en él. La boca de Louis estaba abierta mientras jadeaba, su orgasmo estaba cerca.

Harry no jodía a Louis sobre la cama como Louis quería. Su pareja estaba haciéndole el amor lentamente. Él sabía que era por el bebé, y eso lo frustraba como el infierno. —Más duro.

—No, el doctor dijo que evitáramos el sexo incontrolable.

—¿Qué infiernos sabe él? Está recorriendo todo esto a ciegas. Ahora jódeme más duro.

—No.

Harry se empujó tan suavemente que Louis quería arrancarse los ojos. —Si quieres que alguna vez te chupe el pene, será mejor que vayas más rápido que un aristócrata en bicicleta.

Harry gruñó y se empujó más rápido. —Si te lastimo me voy a enojar.

—Yo me voy a enojar si no te mueves más rápido. —Louis lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Harry se empujaba dentro de él. Infiernos sí. Eso era más como le gustaba. Harry tomó las piernas de Louis y las levantó hacia sus hombros. Louis arqueó la espalda para profundizar la penetración mientras Harry lo jodía.

—Cerca —Louis gruñó.

Harry apartó la mano de Louis y tomó su pene y empezó a jalarlo con un rápido ritmo. Louis gritó al techo cuando sus bolas se vaciaron en el puño de Harry.

—Louis. —Harry mordió su labio inferior y se corrió, gimiendo.

—Aun sigues haciendo esos extraños ruidos —Louis lo provocó.

—Cállate. —Harry lo besó y jaló a Louis a sus brazos. Sus manos pasaron por el redondo abdomen de Louis mientras su pareja besaba su cuello—. Te amo.

—Solo lo dices porque ya no tienes a algunos en la cola.

Su pareja mordió su oreja y se acurrucó más cerca. —Descansa.

Louis entrelazó sus dedos con los de su pareja, preguntándose qué otra cosa la vida tendría para él. El experimento había sido una sorprendente bendición. Louis ahora se veía en el futuro siendo parent.

Aun no estaba seguro si iba a ser madre o padre, y el pensar en ser responsable de una pequeña vida lo tenía medio muerto de miedo. Pero con Harry a su lado, sabía que lo lograría. 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
